Dreaming a New Destiny
by Artistia
Summary: Usagi doesn't want the destiny that has been planned for her. Neither does Michiru. What happens when they start dreaming of a new destiny... better summary inside.
1. Doubts

Summary: Usagi has been having weird dreams ever since Galaxia was defeated two years earlier. Michiru has been having the same dreams. What happens when the future they have been fighting for suddenly becomes something that they no longer want? And the people they thought they loved aren't all that they're cracked up to be? Are they strong enough to break away and start dreaming of a new destiny all together?

A/N: Okay, this story is going to feel a little bit OOC but my way of thinking is that these feelings have been festering for quite a long time, and they just explode with a little encouragement. I love the pair of Usagi and Michiru so if you no likely, you no read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, if I did, I could so pay for college right now...

**Sailor Moon**

**Dreaming A New Destiny**

Chapter 1: Doubts

Darkness, everywhere I looked all I saw was darkness. Being a child of light I was supposed to be afraid of the dark, but I never was. The shadows worked two ways: to conceal those who wish to do evil, but also to hide those who wish to do good. Darkness can keep secrets best not revealed in the light of day; that is one reason why I love it so much. It is loyal; it does not betray those who wish to stay hidden. In these dreams, I always reveled in the dimness, enjoying the peace it projected. I could understand the darkness, because it was like me, Misunderstood.

Slowly, I saw shapes starting to appear. I knew what they were it was the same every night. Honestly, I thought it would stop hurting by now but it never does. It only hurts more and more each time. The shapes took on the form of my friends, my guards. They walked towards me, forming a circle. I tried to steel myself for what was to come, but I knew it was to no avail.

"A gluttonous, selfish mistake can never be a good queen," Makoto spat.

"Your grades are too low and you can't even understand the simplest problems," Ami piped up.

"How can someone as stupid as you have what it takes to be a queen?" Rei sneered.

Minako smirked, "I was leader of the scouts during the silver millennium. I am more capable and experienced as a leader. How can you truly expect to lead and govern others when you are no good at it."

Tears welled in my eyes as those words struck a cord in my heart. They were my own doubts coming out of the mouths of my friends. I had figured that much out long ago, but it still ached. I never wanted those fears to be voiced. I just hoped that they would exist in the deepest part of my heart, never to see the light of day.

"I don't understand how a cry-baby weakling became our princess," Setsuna frowned.

"I can't serve a person like you. A person with no pride," Hotaru glared.

"I knew you were never meant to be queen. How could you when you are so naïve when it comes to matters of life," Haruka said harshly.

The tears that had welled in my eyes now coursed down my cheeks like silver rain. Silver tears… yeah, you get used to it. I turned to Mamoru. Surely he would not give up on me. Hoping, that somewhere in his heart, he really loved me.

Those hopes were squashed when he looked at me with disgust in his eyes. "You are nothing like the Serenity I was in love with. You are a failure."

That comment hurt more than the others. It wasn't that it came from the supposed love of my life, but the fact that he said I was nothing like Serenity. That struck something in me that caused my heart to burn with a searing pain. _Please give me a chance. There is more to me than what you see on the outside._

"You are as open as a book. There is nothing more to you. You ARE a failure," they said, mockingly.

I collapsed on the smoky floor; the searing pain in my heart grew too much for me to handle, it hurt so much. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around to see who it was, I felt the hand leave my shoulder and a pair of arms embraced me, pulling me into a warm presence. It was refreshing in the icy atmosphere created by those words that still hung in the air like a vile disease, waiting to claim another part of my soul. Looking up, I saw a flash of aquamarine hair. My eyes connected with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. They swam, almost drawing me in, almost to the point that I was afraid that I would drown in those eyes, but, somehow, I knew that I would be alright if I lost myself in those warm eyes. "_Michiru," _I mumbled, my mouth finally working.

"Usagi," she started, "I believe in you and I always have. I can see past the act that you put up and see the true you down in the depths of your heart. You are a beautiful person, and I will always love you, all of you."

I blinked back the tears and stared at the person who just possible became my savior. Saved me from myself, and my fears. Even if I have no faith in myself, as long as someone does… _No, _I realized, _as long as Michiru has faith in me, everything will be all right. _

Subconsciously I moved closer to Michiru and saw the other girl do the same. Our faces were inches apart; our lips were moving closer to each other. _I wonder if it counts if you kiss someone in a dream? _Just as our lips were about to meet, I heard someone calling my name, "Usako?"

Usagi woke with a start. Mamoru was looking at her with worried and slightly annoyed face… actually more than slightly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream, that's all," Usagi said with a sigh.

Mamoru looked at her, "Do you want to tell me about it? Maybe it will make you feel better."

"Not really," she said moving to a sitting position. "There is nothing you can do and telling you won't make it go away. The nightmare already happened." She was still hurt by the way dream Mamoru spoke to her, but she hid it from him. "Just go back to sleep." _I need some alone time, and I can't have that with him hovering over me._

"Okay," Mamoru consented, oblivious to the pain his fiancée was in, and turned back over. In a matter of moments, Usagi heard his soft snoring, signaling that he was out cold again.

Usagi moved out of the bed, and walked over to the window of the apartment she as Mamoru shared. He asked her to marry him the day she turned eighteen, and of course she said yes. All of their friends and family were there to see it; it was nearly perfect. However, if anyone cared to notice the smug look in the eyes of the prince and the dead, almost haunted look in the princess' eyes they would have realized that things were far from perfect. Usagi was smart, very smart, and she had become exceedingly well at reading people, and so she knew that Mamoru never loved her. He merely lusted after her. With as many times as he tried to have sex with her in the past few months since she started living with him it became quite clear. She never wanted to move in with him but her parents had insisted on it, saying that it would help her be prepared for what married life would be like. _What a load of bull, _she thought.

Ever since Galaxia was defeated two years ago, there had been no new enemies, so she had had more than enough time to examine her relationship with Mamoru. Before they found out about their past lives, she hated Mamoru. No worse, she loathed him. And yet, as soon as everyone found out that he was the prince and she was the princess, they were automatically dating and lovers. No transitional stage, no option, no nothing. Sure, she thought Tuxedo Mask was attractive but she wasn't attracted to him. _I have to admit that I did like having someone willing to save me, but he acted like he had to, and so do my friends. _Usagi was stronger than people knew. She never needed saving,

_Would we even be friends if w hadn't found out we were senshi? I mean I'm nice to just about everyone so Ami and Makoto would be a definite, but Minako and Rei. Hmmm… would Minako have even come back to Japan? If she did, I'm sure we would have run into each somewhere, being that we are a lot alike. Rei however is always mean to me and usually I try to stay away from people like that, but they never get the picture. And what about the outers? Setsuna, probably not going on a no, Hotaru maybe, leaning more towards no, Haruka, yes, she likes to flirt with anything on two legs with breasts, and Michiru… _Usagi blushed thinking about the Neptunian. _I don't know what it is but there is something about her… _Blushing further, Usagi stopped that train of thought and looked at the stranger she shared her bed with. Lying back down on the bed, Mamoru instantly put his arms around her, snoring in her ear. _Did I ever feel safe in his arms? _Usagi thought before she drifted back to sleep, only to be plagued by more dreams.

An inky blackness floated around me, as dark as the deepest ocean. The floor was smoky and flowed like a current. I knew this dream. It was the same one I've been having for years. Quickly I looked around, and I spotted who I was looking for, Usagi. I saw other shapes begin to form. I knew what was coming, it happened every night. I never got used to it; each time I got angrier, even though I knew some of those people would never say those harsh things to her. I wasn't quite sure about one particular person though.

I saw them forming a circle around her. I walked over but kept myself out of the circle, for I knew what was coming, and looking at my princess, I could see she knew what was going to happen as well.

Makoto opened her mouth to speak, "A gluttonous, selfish mistake can never be a good queen."

Ami was next, "Your grades are too low and you can't even understand the simplest problems."

"How could someone as stupid as you have what it takes to be a queen?" Rei said next.

"I was leader of the scouts during the silver millennium. I am more capable and experienced as a leader. How can you truly expect to lead and govern others when you are no good at it."

I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes; their words seemed to always affect her greatly. I was struck by a sudden form of grief, like those were her fears manifested in the forms of our friends. Looking at her, I knew that she knew this, but that she was still fighting with her doubts, her fears.

"I don't understand how a cry-baby weakling became our princess," Setsuna said disappointed.

"I can't serve a person like you. A person with no pride," Hotaru shook her head.

"I knew you were never meant to be queen. How could you when you are so naïve when it comes to matters of life," Haruka sneered.

I saw the silver tears start to slip down her face like cascading rain as she turned to Mamoru. Something inside of me began to hurt as I saw her look at him. It was a look of hope that he still cared about her, almost like he would never dare betray her. I would give anything to get her to look at me the way she looks at him. Shaking the thought out of my head, I turned and listened to what he said, "You are nothing like the Serenity I was in love with. You are a failure."

Turning my attention back to Usagi, I saw her face fall. It was as if her whole world collapsed in upon itself."Please give me a chance. There is more to me than what you see on the outside," she pleaded with them. I tried to shout to her, to tell her that she didn't need to prove herself to anyone.

The people around me sneered at her, "You are as open as a book. There is nothing more to you. You ARE a failure."

Tears formed in my eyes as I watched the girl that I had come to care for so much collapsed on the floor. I felt the sudden urge to comfort her, to embrace this young lady who has proven herself worthy time and time again, and to tell her how much she truly means to me. Before I could realize what was happening, I had moved over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. As she turned, I clutched her closer to myself, trying to warm her icy skin, and ease her troubled heart. Releasing her a bit, she looked up at me and there was that look of utter content and faith that I had wanted directed towards myself for so long. Biting back a sequel of happiness, I felt the words that needed to be said form in my throat, resounding in my heart. _Usagi, I believe in you and I always have. I can see past the act that you put up and see the true you down in the depths of your heart. You are a beautiful person, and I will always love you, all of you. _

I could see that she was trying to be strong as she fought her tears away. The look that she had been giving me changed into one of adoration, and worship it seemed. This beautiful goddess that saved me from myself countless of times would worship me? The thought seemed almost incomprehensible. I moved closer to the girl in my arms and I saw her do the same. Our lips were merely a hair's breath apart. _Does it count if you kiss someone in a dream? _It was the last thing that crossed my mind before I was thrown out of that world of darkness.

Michiru sat up, gasping for breath. "Usagi…. she must have woken up," she murmured in between, remembering how she was pulled out of the dream. _It is always the same for whenever Usagi wakes up first. I wonder if it is the same for her when I wake up first?_ Michiru mulled this over in her head as she climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. She had realized long ago that she shared her dreams with her blonde princess, seeing as they always carried the same theme. As to why she was they dreamt the same, she hadn't figured that out yet. _The dream was a little different this time. Usagi and I had never gotten that close before, and I had never had those feelings before, _Michiru thought as she stared out into the Tokyo skyline.

Michiru felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, breaking her from her thoughts. "Michiru," came Haruka's voice, "What's wrong?"

Michiru shook her head, "Just thinking."

"About?" Haruka asked while her lips rained kisses down Michiru's neck.

Michiru sighed, in a more irritated tone than anything else. "Just thinking," Michiru replied, shaking Haruka off. She knew that Haruka never liked to talk about worries, and such. Every time she would start a conversation, Haruka would distract her by trying to arouse her, or just ignore the conversation completely. "Go back to bed 'Ruka," Michiru said, while walking out of the room, "I'm going to stay up for a little bit."

Haruka sighed; half was a contended sigh, the other half frustration about not being able to have some 'fun' with her girlfriend.

Ignoring her Haruka's frustrated tone, Michiru walked out of the room to the kitchen. She made herself a fresh cup of tea and sat down on the couch to look out the window at the moon. The shinning orb guarded the night, providing light and a soothing warmth to the chill of the darkness_. I have let Usagi suffer these dreams, thinking she is all alone_, Michiru thought, _it is time that I talk to her_. Michiru blushed a little thinking about talking to Usagi after the almost kiss they shared in her dream. _Why did I react like that?_ _I love Haruka don't I? _Michiru thought for a moment, thinking of her past, and the future she saw. _Do I love Haruka, or is it my past self-calling out to her?_ Suddenly, Michiru realized that it wasn't Haruka she loved, but a certain blonde bunny that has been the centre of her thoughts for the past to years, almost like she had always been there. _I always knew she was something special, I just never realized she would mean that much to me_. _Is she feeling repressed by the past as well? Does she want to break free and make her own choices? Could… Could she possible FEEL the way I do?_ Michiru shivered at the different thoughts that coursed through her mind, the core thought being that she might have a chance to win her princess' heart. _I'll talk to Usagi tomorrow_, Michiru resolved sinking back down onto the couch. She glanced back out at the moon, thinking how the girl that it guarded, represented that warm gentle light in every way possible. Michiru drifted back into dreamland, thinking about the young lady that had plague her mind, body and soul for the past two years.


	2. Secrets

**A/N: Okay, this was supposed to come out earlier, but I wasn't expecting my professors to slam me with work. Unfortunately, I'll be busy so I'm not sure when the next chapter will appear. It's written, but I still have to type and edit it, which takes as long as typing it does. I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises.**

**This chapter is a little sketchy at the beginning (not to bad but be warned), and has some Mamoru bashing, and a hint of Haruka hate but not much. I like Haruka sometimes, so I couldn't hate her for long. Always rate, review, respond, etc...**

**Sailor Moon**

**Dreaming A New Destiny**

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

The morning sun shone in through the window, revealing a certain blonde with tears streaming down her face. Awaking to the sunlight, Usagi realized she was crying and brushed her tears away with the back of her hand. The dream she always had before waking up in the mornings was always the same, but the contents of it have continued to elude her. The main characters of the dream were always the same though. _Why is Michiru always in my dreams? Do I have feelings for her? Is that why I act the way I do in the dreams?_ Shaking the thoughts from her head, Usagi got up quietly so as not to wake Mamoru, who would question her relentlessly about her tears. Rummaging around in the dresser, she grabbed her clothes and locked herself in the bathroom. Shedding her sleepwear, she stepped into the shower. Turning the shower on, she shivered as the cold water hit her skin, focusing her, soothing her. As the water warmed, her tense muscles relaxed, easing her troubled mind. Usagi was no longer a child. She was, as some people described her, a drop dead gorgeous eighteen year-old woman. Glancing at the partial reflection of herself, she realized what Helen of Troy must have felt like. _Face that could launch a thousand ships, I'm the princess that could launch a thousand wars. _

Usagi was disturbed out of her thoughts by a rattling at the door. _Mamoru must have woken up_, she thought. _He must have heard the shower and thought he'd try… again_. _Everyone thinks that I have already had sex with him. _Usagi shuddered at the thought. She has never had sex with the man, and never planned too… ever. That's why she was so surprised when Chibi-Usa showed up out of the blue. _Don't get me wrong I like Chibi-Usa… I would have liked her better if I weren't her mother. She is spoiled, disrespectful and has a bad Electra complex that should have been corrected a long time ago. Mamoru loves her, but I… don't… _

She continued to shower for another 15 minutes as more thoughts plagued her troubled mind. Turning off the shower, Usagi stepped out and dried herself off. She pulled on her jeans and a violet T-shirt after putting on a sports bra and underwear. Usagi fixed her hair into its usual 'odango' style. Glancing at herself in the mirror one last time, she walked out of the bathroom. Mamoru was sitting on the bed, staring at her with an accusatory face.

"You locked the door," Mamoru said, still staring at her.

"Yes I did," Usagi confirmed.

"Why?" He asked, glaring at her.

"You know why," She shot back, walking to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Mamoru followed her. Angrily, he pushed her against the counter, and smacked her across the face. "You are my future wife, you have my future child. You do as I say!" He practically yelled in her face.

"Get off me Mamoru," She screeched.

He smacked her again, this time on the other cheek. "You have denied me long enough. Now it is time for me to take what is rightfully mine." Just as he said this, his hands started to make their way into Usagi's jeans. She could she the tell tale signs of his lust for her, and she struggled to get him off of her. The bastard had her pinned to the counter, and she couldn't break free. However, just as his hands reached the 'secret' place, Usagi's knee connected with his most delicate area. He went down, gasping for air, holding himself, trying to make the pain go away. The princess, grabbing her purse and shoes, bolted out of the apartment. She didn't stop until she reached the ground and was looking up at the building.

"I can tell you right now," she murmured to herself, "I won't be coming back to you, ever." With that, Usagi sprinted down the sidewalk away from her past, and away from whatever future that past would have created.

Michiru awoke in much the same state that Usagi did; tears running down her face and a little bewildered as to why they were there. Glancing over at the other side of the bed, she noted the wind senshi's absence, partly relieved that the other woman wouldn't see her tears, but also partly perturbed knowing where she was. Probably off with Setsuna… no, probably screwing Setsuna. Michiru knew for a long time that Haruka was cheating on her; it wasn't hard. The secret phone calls, the disappearing acts, and the fact that Setsuna hasn't gone back to her post at the time gates yet. Why Michiru didn't do anything about it was also a no-brainer. The future. Yes, heaven forbid that the future should change, not like it doesn't do that anyway. Part of her wanted to hate Setsuna and Haruka. Hate them for what they were doing. Hate them for doing this to her. Hate them for falling in love with each other. Hate them for thinking that she was stupid, that she wouldn't notice. They were both close to her, so of course she would notice. I am artist, I observe, it's what I do! Of course that was the exact reason why Michiru couldn't hate them, because she was close to them. Recently, whenever they were all together, she would observe the two and could tell that they loved each other so much. It was beautiful. Michiru couldn't hate them for having something so beautiful. And she couldn't hate them for wanting to preserve that perfect future for themselves and their princess. Honestly, she wanted that to at one time. Now she could care less. However, she could hate them for treating her like she was stupid. That she couldn't stand.

Sighing, Michiru sat up and stretched. A perk to being a musician/ artist is that she could sleep late. She hated to get up in the mornings, but she would never tell anyone else that. Reluctantly getting out of bed, Michiru pulled on a pair of sweet pants over her sleep shorts and, removing her nightshirt, donned a light blue T-shirt. Satisfied with her morning apparel, she shuffled into the kitchen to find some food. Michiru rummaged around in the refrigerator for a while before pulling out an assortment of fruits that would serve as her breakfast. After she had finished eating and she was cleaning up the mess Haruka had left this morning, Michiru felt a sensation pull at her heart. The feeling overwhelmed her that she collapsed on the floor. She placed her hand over her heart to make she that it didn't leap out of her chest. What is happening to me? It feels like my heart is going to burst. Usagi… she needs me, she's in trouble, in pain. Pulling on some shoes, Michiru bolted out the door in search of her other half, her princess. Following the pull on her park, she ended up in the park. She searched the entire park before she spotted her bunny sitting on a bench staring at the lake.

Usagi was so out of it; she didn't even notice the sea senshi sitting next to her. Michiru was really scared; she had never seen the young bubbly blonde like this. A faraway look was in her eyes, and they seemed haunted. It was like the very spirit of this girl was broken. "Usagi," Michiru murmured. She got no response. "Usagi," she called again, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

The princess felt a warming presence at her side. She felt so safe with that warmth there. Turning her head, Usagi saw Michiru sitting there with a concerned expression. "Michiru," she murmured, tears finally starting to fall. Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around the Neptunian and cried on her chest. Usagi thought that Michiru would her away but was surprised when she pulled her closer, laying her head on top of her own. They sat that way for a long time with Usagi crying into Michiru's breast and the ocean senshi making shushing sounds, gently rocking her princess.

Calming into sniffles, the blonde-bunny pulled away. "I'm sorry Michiru. I… I don't know what came over me."

Michiru smiled, a half smile actually, and took out a handkerchief to dry the girl's tears. "Now," she said after she was finished, "why don't you tell me what is wrong?"

"What? No, nothing's wrong, no I just eh- just needed a good cry that's all," Usagi lied.

The ocean senshi shook her head. Even though she has changed so much, and become more mature, she is still so honest. "I know something is wrong Usagi, you've been calling out to me, asking for help."

"What?" The princess looked at her guardian a little confused.

Said guardian sighed, "Do you remember your dreams?"

Usagi was completely lost now. "Yes but what does that have-," she gasped, her hand covering her mouth. She looked at Michiru, who looked back with a sad smile. "You've had those dreams too?"

Michiru nodded. "For the past two years, I have been sharing dreams with you, every night a nightmare, always the same as the night before but still just as painful as it was the first time. But, I'm assuming that the pain I felt watching, was only a tenth of the pain you felt, having all of that directed at you."

"Yeah," Usagi said, hanging her head, "I know that they're my friends and that they would never say something like that but it still hurts. I haven't been able to talk to any of them for the past to months. Whenever I was with them, I had flashes of my nightmares, and I couldn't take it anymore."

Lifting Usagi's head up so that she could see her eyes, Michiru said, "It's alright Usagi. If it were me, I wouldn't be able to take it either." She pulled Usagi into another hug, holding her princess to her warm body. "Now," she whispered in her ear, "Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I," Usagi started, pulling back from Michiru, tears threatening to make their presence known, "I can't do this anymore."

"What?" Michiru asked.

"This whole destiny thing. I'm not the best person for the job. Ruling a kingdom, me, I mean really they should get someone more responsible, someone more reliable," Usagi said.

"That's where those dreams are coming from aren't they, your own doubts?" Michiru asked. Seeing Usagi give a slight nod, she continued, "You are the best person for the job because of that. You can see good in the worst people and you are willing to give your throne to someone who you think is more worthy for the sake of everyone else. What better ruler could you asked for? I am sure that you and Mamoru will make great rulers." Michiru hated to say that, but it was fact. The princess was with her prince and they would be getting married. It would rip her heart out the day it happened, but it wasn't her happiness she was thinking of. Michiru shook out of her thoughts when she saw Usagi's disturbed expression. "What?" she asked.

"That's also another problem," Usagi said shaking her head, "I don't want to marry Mamoru."

"What?" Michiru was really puzzled, but very hopeful.

"I don't love him," Usagi murmured quietly, "and he doesn't love me, he never has, all he wants is my kingdom, my virginity, and Chibi-Usa."

"How do you know?" Michiru asked, dreading the answer.

"He tried to rape me this morning Michiru," Usagi said quietly. "He's not the person everyone thinks he is. He is a disgusting pig, and all he wants is sex and power. I can't marry someone like that. I can't continue to punish myself like this."

Michiru half expected that answer, but it was still a shock nonetheless. "Don't worry Usagi," she said clutching the princess back to her body, "I won't let him hurt you. You are not going back to that place."

"Why?" Usagi's voice was muffed from where her head rested against Michiru's chest, but she still heard it. "Don't you want me to marry him too? Don't you want that perfect future we all saw?"

"No," Michiru cried, "I want you to be happy. That comes before any destiny. I care about you, and I don't want to see you hurt." Michiru pulled the other girl up off the bench, "Your coming home with me."

Weakly, Usagi nodded. Holding the girl close to her, Michiru helped her mentally and emotionally drained princess to her apartment. As they walked, Usagi clung to the older woman as if she were her only leg left to stand on. The ocean senshi had rapped a protective arm around the other girl, shielding her, and supporting her.

_This feels nice. Before when the others tried to protect me, they made me feel weak, and so I pushed them away, but with Michiru… She makes me feel stronger. I don't think I'd mind if she tried to protect me._ Glancing at the arm around her shoulders, and the other holding her hand, she felt… safe. She gave the hand she was holding a slight squeeze and Michiru turned to look at her. Usagi smiled at her, and Michiru returned the gestured and guided her into the building. Usagi snuggled closer to the ocean senshi as they entered the elevator, enjoying the warmth from the other girl. Michiru felt Usagi move closer to herself so the older girl tightened her arm around her princess. When the elevator stopped on her floor, Michiru walked Usagi to her apartment and opened the door. Guiding Usagi to the couch, Michiru let go of the princess and went to the kitchen to make tea. As Usagi looked around the apartment she noticed the absence of the ever-flirtatious sandy-haired tomboy.

"Where's Haruka?" she asked.

"Probably still screwing Setsuna," Michiru mumbled, but loud enough that Usagi heard.

"What?' the princess cried in disbelief.

Realizing her mistake, Michiru turned around to se a wide-eyed Usagi staring at her. "Please don't say anything," Michiru pleaded, sitting next to the still-in-shock girl.

"Haruka is seeing Setsuna?" Usagi asked carefully. Michiru nodded. "Why, and for how long?"

"Well," Michiru sighed, "Haruka fell in love with Setsuna. I can see that, and anybody who has been around them in the past few months can see that. I stopped sleeping with Haruka and I guess she saw that as an invitation to start their affair."

"I guess I just haven't been around them long enough to pay attention," Usagi sighed. "But why did you stop sleeping with her? When did you find out about her and Setsuna? And why haven't either of you broken up with each other?"

Michiru sighed, "I guess the nightmares affect me as well. I couldn't believe some of the things they were saying, especially Haruka. They made me distance myself from her, but they also gave me an opportunity to examine our relationship. I don't love her like I would a lover, and she doesn't love me that way either. She belongs with Setsuna; they love each other. A blind fool could see that."

"Then why are you two still together Michiru?" Usagi asked quietly.

Michiru gave a small smile, as she moved to stand next to the window. "We were afraid I guess, afraid of messing up that future for everyone by not being together. But," she said, turning her head to where Usagi was seated, "I guess it's to late for that."

Usagi nodded as she moved to stand next to her guardian. "The future has already changed, and it's going to keep changing as we make decisions. Princess Serenity made her choice, now I am making mine. I don't love Mamoru. I'm not even attracted to him. There is no way I could marry him, even if he wasn't a jerk."

"Then why did you say yes?" Michiru asked.

Usagi sighed, turning back to the window, "I caved under pressure, and I'm not proud of it. I had been told for so long that I was to be queen, marry Mamoru and have Chibi-Usa. I guess these feelings have been there for a long time and just exploded."

"And your destiny?" Michiru asked, silently urging the princess to make a new resolution.

"I guess I'll have to make my own future," Usagi said, grasping the sea senshi's hand. Michiru revealed in the warmth provided by the younger girl at the mere touch of their hands. "And if it comes that I have to become queen, then I will," Usagi continued, "I will believe in myself, and rule Crystal Tokyo, but it won't be with Mamoru."

"I am proud of you Usagi and I'll be behind you one-hundred percent," Michiru smiled.

"Thanks, now, what are you going to do about Haruka? Are you going to punish her for treating you this way?" Usagi asked, with a small glint in her eyes.

"I have a feeling that messing up her precious future will be punishment enough, so how about you help me pack her things," the older woman said, with a matching glint in her eyes.

"I'd love to," Usagi grinned.


	3. Secrets Revealed

More from me at the bottom, read it, it's important

**I do not own Sailor Moon, it's sad I know, it might have turned out differently if I did....**

Chapter 3- Secrets Revealed

Usagi and Michiru found some cardboard boxes in the closet. They began to pack Haruka's clothes and other belongings. As they worked, they talked and laughed about various items of the wind senshi. Both women felt at ease, being with each other, almost as if they have been this close all their lives.

"I never realized how much crap Haruka had," Michiru said, pulling tools and racing magazines out from underneath the bed.

"Yeah, for not being very girly, she sure has a lot of clothes," Usagi whined from the closet. Muttering and grunting, she heaved a load of clothes into an empty box. Stuffing the clothes in the box, she closed the lid, and sat on the top. "I think that's the last of them," she sighed.

"Good," Michiru said, returning from the bathroom. She had Haruka's toiletries and packed them in the last box. "That's all of her stuff," Michiru said, wiping her hands on her jeans, "What do you want to do now?"

"Can we find some place for me to stay, and get my stuff from Mamoru's," the blond bunny asked looking down at the name of her soon-to-be ex-fiancé.

Looking at the smaller woman, Michiru felt a cold dry wind run through her as the girl spoke. "You can stay with me," Michiru said.

Snapping her head, Usagi asked, "Really?"

"Yes, this apartment is to big for just me, and I would be lonely here by myself. And," she added reaching for the girl's hand, "I don't want you to be alone. I want to help you, be there for you, will you let me?

Usagi was about to refuse, but something stopped her. Looking into the ocean goddess' eyes, she saw the earnest desire to help her. It moved her; she wanted to be selfish for once, to be indulged and have someone take care of her because she wanted to, not because she had to. "Yes," she murmured shyly, smiling as she saw Michiru's face brighten with triumph.

"Thank you Usagi. Now, do you think Mamoru is gone so that we can go retrieve your stuff?" Michiru asked.

"Hmm…" Usagi murmured, looking at the clock. "It's only 10:30 so he should still be in school. There are only a few things I want to get."

"Only a few?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah just a few clothes and personal belongings. I want to go shopping later, to become the person I want to be."

"Sounds like a plan," Michiru said. "I'll be with you every step, and we both might discover ourselves along the way."

They moved all of the boxes right next to the door. Grabbing her purse, Michiru followed Usagi out the door and down to the parking garage.

"You have a car?" Usagi asked.

Michiru laughed, the sound like chiming bells to Usagi, "Of course I have a car. One that I have to keep away from Haruka or else she would take it."

"What is it?" Usagi started but stopped to gap at the sight in front of her.

"Come on," Michiru said, propelling her to the passenger side of the 2009, silver Porsche that resided in front of them. She got the still-in-shock blond in the car, and walked around and climbed into the drivers seat.

At the sound of the engine turning over, Usagi snapped out of her trance. "How, when," was all she could manage to say?

"One of the perks of being a famous violinist," Michiru said. "About four months ago I performed at a concert for a car dealer. Instead of paying me, he gave me a car, which was pretty good for just one concert."

"Wow, so that's why Haruka never noticed, she was too busy--"

Michiru cut her off, "Yes she was too busy."

They talked idly of random subjects, each learning something new about the other for the rest of the ride. Neither Michiru nor Usagi brought up their ex-partners. There was no hidden meaning behind this; they simply just enjoyed talking about each other rather than other people. They arrived at Mamoru's apartment, and entered the building. As they entered the elevator, Usagi began to grow nervous. _What if he's still there? What if he tries something again?_ Breaking her from her thoughts, Usagi felt a gentle hand steal itself around her shoulders. Looking at her companion, she saw the older girl smile at her and it gave her a measure of courage.

Determinedly, she marched straight to the apartment and unlocked the door. Mamoru wasn't there, but she noticed that he left her a note. Glancing at the note, she turned to face Michiru. The sea senshi picked up the letter and read it out loud.

"Usa-ko, I am truly sorry for behaving in such a manner. I do intend to make it up to you. I have planned a special dinner tonight, and will be home around eight. Also, I have taken the liberty of picking out your outfit and it is lying on the bed. Please be ready to go as soon as I get home. Mamoru."

Michiru glanced over at Usagi and saw her fist balling up. Her knuckles turned white as she clenched her hands. "That- That bastard, he expects me to come home, to come back to him. He thinks that I can't live without him."

During Usagi's ranting, Michiru had walked to the bedroom. Her eyes widened as she saw the "outfit" that Mamoru selected for her princess. "Usagi," she called, "You better come see this."

The blonde calmed down and walked into the room, only to become more infuriated. "That man had these in his collection," she cried. A very short, clingy black leather dress awaited her on the bed with a matching pair of lacy-black crotch less panties.

"Usagi, calm down, just get what you came her for." At Michiru's words, the lunar princess eased and walked into the bathroom, retrieving her toothbrush and other toiletries. She placed these items and what cash she could find, in her purse. Usagi, then, walked to the dresser, and grabbed a few items, before ripping the rest of them. Michiru stared at the blonde with a mixed expression: partly shocked but partly understanding. Picking up the items she wanted, Usagi turned to Michiru. "I feel better, now we can go," she sighed.

Michiru nodded. Usagi wrote Mamoru a note and locked the door. She shoved the key under the door, brushing off her life with Mamoru, hopefully forever.

"Usagi," Michiru started when they were secured back in the car, "Why did you rip all of your clothes?"

"Those clothes were what everyone wanted me to be. Pink and white with frills and bows," Usagi sighed. "My favorite colors are blue and purple; a t-shirt and jeans is what I want to wear, but I was never allowed."

Michiru now fully understood, "I am so sorry Usagi, I never bothered to ask you what you wanted."

"It's alright, you can make it up to me," Usagi smiled deviously.

"How?"

"Take me to the mall," Usagi said. "There are a few things I want to do."

Michiru laughed as Usagi gave her her infamous 'puppy-dog eyes' and eventually relented. She drove her once-again bubbly princess to the mall. Usagi dragged her off to the hair salon. "What are we doing here, Usagi?"

The blonde smiled at her, "Time to finish my new look. I have never liked these odangos on my head. I had only worn my hair like this once, and it was the day I found Luna. Pretty soon I was stuck with this hair style."

"Really?" Michiru asked, amazed.

"Yes, now wait here, this is going to take awhile," Usagi gestured toward a bench outside of the hair salon.

Michiru pouted at her, but sat down anyway.

Usagi walked into the salon, and asked if there was room for her. There was, so she sat down with the girl and told her everything that she wanted done. Letting down her odangos, everyone in the store gasped. Her hair trailed behind her and pooled on the floor. The transformation project had begun.

Michiru waited outside the store for over and hour. She began to wonder what happened to Usagi when she noticed a blonde woman walk out of the store. The woman walked over to her, and she took some notice of her. _She is fairly attractive, very attractive, _Michiru corrected herself.

"What do you think Michiru?"

Michiru sat straight up, "Usagi?"

Usagi smiled and twirled, showing off her new hairstyle. The once incredibly long blonde hair now reached the small of her back. Her hair was layered; the ends dyed a royal blue, and parted on the side. The princess' bangs were brushed to the side, layered down the side of her face, falling slightly over her left eye. Michiru was very impressed; the girl looked like a grown woman, with an air of royalty that Michiru always knew that she possessed. "I didn't recognize you," Michiru murmured, still in a daze.

Usagi's smile brightened, "Really?"

"Yes, you look completely different. It's almost like you grew up right in front of me."

Usagi blushed at the compliment, "Thank you Michiru."

_"You look so beautiful Assana."_

_"Not half as beautiful as you my love, my Selia."_

Both girls looked at each other and blushed, wondering where that flash came from, and why the voices sounded very familiar.

"Okay," Usagi said in a shaky voice, trying to wave away the confusion, "It's almost 1:00 so how about we go to the food court, grab a bite to eat, then off to shopping."

Michiru laughed, "Of course, my princess, whatever you wish."

Hours and a dozen stores later, Usagi and her guardian decided to grab a bite to eat and the restaurant outside the mall. Dinner was just a wonderful as the day. They found common ground in art, music and literature. Michiru never knew Usagi was so well versed in these subjects. They had a very stimulating conversation throughout the meal. By the time they got home, the weight of everything that had happened that day came crashing down on Usagi. She started to tear a little at the life she thought she would have, and what everyone would think of her for leaving Mamoru.

Michiru noticed the blonde's sadness and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Usagi tilted her head to place her cheek to her hand, seeking warmth and comfort. Michiru pulled the girl into her embrace; Usagi buried her head into the older girl's shoulder and started to cry. "What's wrong darling?" It slipped out before Michiru could think about what she said. Thankfully, on her part, Usagi didn't notice.

"It's nothing Michiru, I just," Usagi started, still crying, "so much has happened today I don't even no where to start picking up the pieces."

"Don't worry Usagi, I'll be here with you to pick up what is left, and make a new picture," Michiru replied, gently rocking the weeping girl.

Usagi pulled back looking up at Michiru's face. "Really?" She asked.

"Of course, I care about you and I love you." Again, Michiru didn't realize what she said until it was already out.

Usagi's eyes widened, "You love me?"

Michiru didn't know what to say, but staring into the light blue eyes of her princess, she murmured, "Yes." She leaned down before she could think about her actions, and placed a chaste kiss on her princess' lips, "I believe I have always loved you."

Instead of pulling away, as Michiru thought she would do, Usagi dug herself back into Michiru embrace. She held the girl for a long time, before she led her to the bathroom, where she drew a bath for Usagi. "Get in and relax, it'll help."

Usagi didn't say anything but as Michiru turned to leave, she felt a hand on her arm. She turned back to find Usagi staring at her. The younger girl pulled Michiru to her, and returned the chaste kiss that she had received from the older girl. "Thank you," she murmured, their lips still a breath apart, before turning back to the bath.

Michiru closed the door, and leaned against it and sighed. _Why does everything with her feel so right?_ Michiru sighed again, and walked to the kitchen after places pajamas on the bed for Usagi; she needed to think, and doing something always seemed to help her think, so she decided to finish cleaning up from this morning. Michiru finished the dishes and settled into a chair at the kitchen table with a mug of hot coco. As she sipped the warm liquid, her thought's focused on the blonde woman in her bathroom, and another blonde whom she is supposed to be destined with. _It doesn't feel the same. I feel comfortable with Haruka, but Usagi… feels right. It's like I've finally been freed of something…_

The teal-haired young woman was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. "Michiru, I'm back," came a very familiar voice that made her stiffen.

Michiru knew that she'd have to do it sooner of later so she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. She walked into the living room and saw her ex-lover staring at the boxes by the door. "Michiru," the girl started, "What are these? Are you leaving me?"

"No, Haruka," she replied. The sea senshi saw the wind senshi's face brighten and she started to approach her.

"Michiru," she sighed, trying to embrace her girlfriend but Michiru evaded her advances.

"I'm not leaving you, because my name is on the lease. Those boxes are filled with your stuff," Michiru replied coldly.

"What?" Haruka was flabbergasted, she didn't understand.

"I am breaking up with you Haruka," she said, turning away slightly.

"What about destiny?" What about the future?" Haruka asked, grabbing her arm.

"Destiny changes, the future changes," Michiru replied through clenched teeth, jerking her arm free. "You made your choice, now I've made mine. Take you things and leave." She turned and walked back to the kitchen. She was truly sorry for the way she treated Haruka; seeing the hurt look on her face made Michiru feel some remorse for her ex-girlfriend, but she wanted a little revenge for the way Haruka has been making her feel for months.

Haruka looked at Michiru's retreating figure. That remark stung, and she knew that Michiru knew what she had done. The wind senshi was angry, but she didn't know who she was angrier at: Michiru or herself. Shaking her head, Haruka left her key to the apartment on the small table next to the couch and grabbed her boxes and departed. She reasoned that Setsuna wouldn't mind if she stayed with her, and she would probably want to know what happened.

Michiru heard the front door close, and let out a long raggedy breath that she didn't realize she was holding. The bathroom door opened and soft footsteps padded her way down the hall. They stopped right behind where Michiru stood, her back to the person now behind her.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked. She had heard everything that happened.

Michiru sighed, "Yes, I am. I didn't think I would be but I am." She turned to the other girl. She was dressed in the light blue pajamas Michiru had set out for her. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair slightly damp. Her blue eyes had lightened even more; now they were the shade of blue that graced the sky with the rising sun at dawn. The ocean senshi thought she had never seen anyone or anything more beautiful than the girl in front of her.

Michiru's stare made Usagi a bit uneasy, and it almost evaporated the courage she had welled up while bathing to do what she was about to. However, seeing that the senshi's eyes were full of adoration and love, it moved the moon princess' soul. No one has ever look at her like that before. Once upon a time she thought Mamoru looked at her like that, but now, seeing it in Michiru's eyes, she knew that that was where she wanted to see it most.

Usagi broke the connection when she looked down. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Michiru noticed the girl was nervous. "Usagi?" she asked quietly, placing a soft hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

The princess looked up and met the older girl's eyes again. They seemed to make her courage rise again from the depths of her soul. "Michiru," she began shakily.

"What is it Usagi?" Michiru was starting to grow alarmed. _Maybe she doesn't want to stay with me after what happens. Maybe she can't love me._ These thoughts flashes through in mind over and over in a matter of seconds, but were ceased when Usagi spoke.

"You know when you said you loved me, that you thought you had always loved me?" Usagi started. She saw the sea senshi nod her head nervously. Usagi moved herself closer to the older girl, never taking her eyes from hers. Only about a half inch separated them. "I love you too." With those words she closed the distance that separated one from the other.

It took Michiru half a second to process what the girl had said, and a whole two seconds to realize that the person that owned her heart, that had always owned her heart, was kissing her. Moaning into the kiss, Michiru wrapped her arms around her love's waist pulling her tighter to her. Answering the moan with one of her own, Usagi's arms snuck their way around the older girl's neck as the kiss deepened.

Usagi felt Michiru's tongue licking at her lips, begging entrance. It took only half a heartbeat for her to open her mouth to her. The Neptunian probed the expanse of her princess' mouth, caressing her tongue lovingly with her own. Usagi, tired to the only one being intruded upon, pushed her own tongue into Michiru's waiting mouth. She moaned again as she felt her tongue being pulled in further and lightly sucked on by her lover.

When air truly became necessary, the two broke apart, breathing heavily. Usagi stared into her ocean goddess' eyes, and lightly cupped her cheek with her hand, caressing it with her thumb. Michiru surprised her when she leaned into the touch. "I think I was born to love you," Usagi whispered, before touching their lips again, in a long tender kiss.

"I never realized," Michiru said as they pulled apart again.

"What?" Usagi asked, content to finally be with the one she loved, and that loved her in return.

"I never realized that this," Michiru said as she placed one of Usagi's hands over her rapidly beating heart. "I never realized that this was always tied to you. It led me to you in your dreams, and it finally brought you to me in reality.

Their lips met again, this time in a slow sensual kiss. Nothing existed outside of each other. They didn't even notice the blinding radiance that was emitted from their hearts. Two hearts merged into one sound; the crimson cord of love that flowed from one heart to another grew stronger, and bound them together for all eternity.

"I'm glad that you two finally found each other," the two soon to be lovers jolted apart at the sound of another voice in the room. Turning, they saw Queen Serenity standing there in all her royal glory.

"Mother?" Usagi screeched.

"Queen Serenity, this, I'm," Michiru stuttered.

The Queen raised her hand to silence her. "It's alright Michiru, I knew something like this would happen eventually, and it is alright with me."

"But mother," Usagi started, "What about the future?"

"Let tomorrow take care of itself, all you are promised is today," Queen Serenity smiled. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and I see that is not with Mamoru. I have seen what he is in this life and I understand. Michiru is whom your heart chose, your soul mate."

At the Queen's words, said persons blushed, looking at each other, with pure untainted love in their eyes. Queen Serenity saw this, and smiled. _She's happy, my daughter is finally happy again._

"Mother?"

Queen Serenity was broken out of her thoughts by her daughter's voice. "Yes Serenity?"

"Are you really alright with all of this? I mean in the past I know I was bound to Endymion, so I mean," Usagi faltered, as tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of displeasing her mother, her friends and her family.

Michiru saw the tears in her love's eyes, and drew her into an embrace, whispering soothing words in her ear. Queen Serenity saw the love Michiru had for her daughter, and it moved by the sheer magnitude of the love emitted by the two girls. _If only I had seen it before, then none of this would have happened._ The Queen sighed at mistakes made in the past; a good place to leave them and move on, and give her daughter what she had always desired, someone who would love her more than life itself.

"Serenity," she said again. Usagi turned to her mother again, and seeing the happy, yet sorrowful smile on her face almost made her start to cry again. "I have done much that hurt you in the past. I truly regret that what I did, and I am starting to try and make it up to you. I want you to be happy, really happy, and that's with Michiru," the Queen told her, tears in her own eyes.

"Mother," Usagi cried, running forward and embracing her. The Queen hugged her daughter, and looked to Michiru, receiving a silent thank you from the girl.

"Now I have something important I must tell you two," the Queen's spoke, breaking the hug. Her eyes grew serious as she spoke. Michiru and Usagi nodded, stepping closer to each other, as if to protect the other from what they are about to hear. Once Queen Serenity was sure she had their undivided attention, she continued. "Mamoru will not give up without a fight. I worried that he may try to hurt you, or worse—" she trailed off, unable to voice what she thought would happen.

Michiru drew Usagi into her, and rested her head a top her new girlfriend's. "Can't we defeat him?" Michiru asked.

"At your current level you cannot defeat him. His anger will make him stronger, and his desire to own and possess Serenity will drive him. He will not stop until you are dead Michiru, and Serenity is broken."

"So what do we do," Usagi whispered, tears in her eyes.

"The other senshi will, most likely, help you because you are their friends. However, there is another power, greater than anger that could increase your own," Queen Serenity murmured, "that could help you defeat Mamoru."

"What is it?" Michiru asked, half-knowing the answer already.

"It is love with a promise, and commitment to each other."

Michiru blushed, "You mean—"

"Marriage," Usagi squeaked, stuttering a little, "W-We have to get married!" Said girl blushed and suddenly found the ground fascinating. _We just started dating and now we're getting married. What if Michiru doesn't want me? What if—_

Usagi was broken out of her thoughts by a hand under her chin tilting her head up to meet the eyes of the owner of said hand. "Usagi," Michiru murmured.

"I'm scared Michiru," the girl said, tearing slightly.

"Scared that you might not want me, I mean I'm a—" Usagi was cut off by a kiss from the ocean senshi.

"Do you feel this?" Michiru sad breaking from the kiss, and placing the girl's hand back over the point where her heart beat strongest. "This is yours, it has always belonged to you, and always will. I will always want you, and I will always love you, for all eternity. Not even death can stop my love from reaching you." Usagi had tears streaming down her face from Michiru's speech. "So," the sea senshi said, getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me, my love, and be with me forever?"

The girl nodded her head, once, twice, three times before speaking, "Yes, yes I will marry you Michiru." Pulling the older girl up for a kiss, Usagi placed one of the Neptunian's hands over her heart. Looking straight into Michiru's eyes, Usagi said, "This has always resided with you, because you can treat it better than I can. I will always love and want you too. Nothing, not even death will ever come between us."

Usagi's locket began to glow, along with Michiru's wand. A silver crescent moon encased a side of the Neptunian planet while Usagi's locket grew smaller and shifted from pink to a crystal blue.

Looking down at their respective transformation tools, they blinked. "What?" Usagi started.

Turning back to the Queen they noticed she was starting to fade. "You have taken your vows and promised your love to each other. Your union has been witnessed and blessed by the heavenly council, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride," she said with a smile. The two girls' lips met in a tender kiss, forever joining them.

Queen Serenity's voice interrupted them once again; they turned back to where she was. Her body had almost faded away completely, "To transform with your new powers say 'Moon Imperial Power' and Neptune Imperial Power.' Take care of her Michiru and Serenity, be happy." The Queen vanished, leaving the two lovers alone in the apartment once more.

Michiru turned to face her princess once again, noticing for the first time that the girl's transformation wasn't complete. Her golden hair shifted to a silver color, the ends still a royal blue, but streaks of turquoise ran through her hair. Her eyes were a light blue, serene and calm, but filled with passion and an underlying current. Like a river, Michiru mused. Lifting her hand, Michiru cupped Usagi's cheek. "You look beautiful," she murmured, using her free hand to comb through the girl's silver tresses.

Usagi smiled, giving on of the silvery stand's a twist, "I didn't know my hair would change colors, do you like it?"

"I love it," Michiru replied. "It's like I have my very own piece of the night sky to hold and take care of."

If it were possible Usagi's smile brightened and her eyes became an even lighter blue. Michiru held her breath at the radiance of the girl. She truly is an angel. Usagi leaned up to kiss Michiru. The older girl wasn't that much taller than herself, but still tall enough to have to stand on her toes to see eye to eye.

Michiru saw what she was doing, and descended her lips to meet her princess. There lips met and Usagi twined her arms around Michiru's neck, running her fingers through her aquamarine hair. The ocean senshi pulled the girl closer as she felt a wet tongue push it's way into her mouth. Opening her mouth for the blonde completely, she caressed her, treating her like the princess she is. Slowly, Michiru walked Usagi back to her bedroom.

They broke the kiss as they reached the foot of Michiru's bed. "I won't do anything you don't want me too," the ocean goddess panted, resting her forehead against her wife's.

Catching her breath, Usagi murmured, "But I want you to." Usagi took off the top to her pajamas and dropped it on the floor. Michiru's breath caught in her throat, staring at the goddess that stood before her.

"Are you sure?" Michiru asked with a wavering voice.

Usagi took her hesitant lover's hand and placed it on her stomach, just below her breast. Meeting Michiru's eyes again, she said, "I want to give you everything tonight. I have already given you my heart and soul, now I want to give you my body." Usagi pulled her into a kiss, sighing at the contact.

Giving in to her desires, Michiru lightly pushed the girl backwards onto the bed. Slowly, she removed the rest of her angel's clothing, just as Usagi removed her own. Nothing separated them now, instinct took over, and they gave themselves to each other over and over that night. It was not just sex, to them, it was as if they found the other half of their soul and finally became one. Finally, exhausted from activity, they fell asleep, holding each other, as the moon shone through the window, blessing it's princess'.

___________________

A/N: I am soooooo sorry about the late update, mid terms and spring break finished out March, one of my friends decided to do a melt down on me, and was mad at me through half of April so I spent that month trying to figure out what I did, and take care of her, and May was finals and moving back. As for half of June.... I have not excuse I was just being lazy. Which is good, because I got inspiration and rewrote like this whole chapter. Usagi was getting too OOC so I took her down a notch. And as for why everything happened so fast you'll find out in the next chapter.

Now, I want some suggestions about how the whole battle with Mamoru will go and turn out and such. He will get his a$$ kicked, there is no helping this, but I want to know how some of you think it should go down (the scouts have already been decided upon so leave them out of decisions for now). It'll probably turn out to be extremely ridiculous because this isn't the drama fic., my next Sailor Moon fic (again UsagixMichiru) will have more drama.

Any good suggestion will be considered, leave it in a review s'il vous plait

Artistia


	4. Sensing Change

A/N: Okay, no excuse other than life sucks, for the really late post. Also the fact that this chapter didn't exist, and the next chapter is currently having a complete overhaul, in order to answer some questions. Alright, this chapter is short compared to the other ones, but it is necessary. Plus, I've also been developing my next story, I'm bad I know, but don't worry this story will be finished.

**Chapter 4- Sensing Change**

After Haruka was kicked out, she drove around for over an hour, trying to figure out how to fix what was happening. Sighing in defeat, she returned to Setsuna's house. The guardian of time was surprised to see her; however, when she saw the boxes her lover was carrying, she quickly realized what had happened.

"She found out?" Setsuna asked already knowing the answer.

"She found out," Haurka confirmed with a grim face. The sky senshi continued to move boxes into the house with Setsuna's help. After they were done, Haruka collapsed on the couch, her head in her hands. Setsuna shook her head at the defeated warrior, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What are we going to do Sets?" Haruka murmured. "It was mine and Michiru's destiny to be together in the future."

"I know, I felt a disturbance in the time stream. I went to the gates but the future was closed," the time guardian replied, troubled.

Haruka took her lover's hand and squeazed it, "What does it mean Sets?"

Setsuna sighed, "I can only imagine that something drastic is happening in this time that is changing the future."

"We have to stop this," Haruka said, her eyes narrowing. "We have to make sure Crystal Tokyo happens, so Chibi-Usa can be born. It is destiny."

Setsuna nodded, smiling at the thought of her young friend. "First, we must start by repairing the rift between you and Michiru. This might stop the shift in the future, and everything can go back to what it was."

Haruka agreed, both falling into silence, trying to figure out how to correct this mishap, until a small voice startled them out of their thoughts.

"A darkness is coming," the voice said.

Both women jumped a little, and turned toward the voice, coming face to face with a somber little girl.

"Hotaru," Setsuna cried, "What are you doing out of bed.

"A darkness is coming," the girl repeated, "The moon is afraid and alone when faced with this darkness. All others will fall prey to deception, save one."

"Something is coming after Koneko, something that we might succumb to," Harkua said, clenching her fist.

"This might be another cause of the disturbance," Setsuna said, "We must stand by her no matter what. Right now, she is with the prince, he'll keep her safe."

"We can only hope," Hotaru murmured, looking out the window to where the moon was rising over the horizon.

XXXXX

Minako bolted upright from her position on the floor of Rei's temple. The four inner scouts had decided to have a sleep over and to hang out. They hadn't seen Usagi much after she moved in with Mamoru. At first, they had tried to get together, but they soon gave up and took to hanging out with just the four of them.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, seeing Minako with a very startled expression on her face.

Makoto and Ami turned around at her question and looked at a very unsettled Minako.

The blonde warrior of Venus looked up to see all of them looking at her with concerned questioning faces. She shook her head at them, "I don't know but…"

"But?" The all ask.

Minako looks out the nearby window to see the moon creeping up into the sky. She turns her head back towards them. "I think," Minako began, "I think I felt Usagi's soul bond just now."

The others just sigh.

"Is that all?" Ami asks, a little frustrated

Makoto shakes her head, returning to her previous position while saying, "We know you're the senshi of love Minako, or course you would sense the princess' soul bond with her soul-mate."

Rei sighed, "Well, at least we can rest easy now that Usagi and Mamoru's souls are bonded. We won't have to worry about her all the time now."

The all returned to their activities, while Minako stared out at the moon. _It wasn't Mamoru._

XXXXXXXX

Mamoru downed another glass of whiskey as he stared at the full moon in the sky with lust and hatred in his eyes. He sat there, on the couch in front of the window, his hair disheveled. Broken furniture and glass lay strewn about his apartment in a chaotic pattern. When he found Usagi's note he flew into a blind rage, destroying everything. She was his property; she wasn't allowed to leave. He did not give her permission.

Suddenly, Mamoru felt a pulling in his chest, and he felt like something was breaking. The pain over-whelmed him and he blacked out for a few moments. When he came to, it felt like his soul had left his body, and returned in a mangled form. Rage filled his eyes as he realized what the implications meant; that Usagi's soul bonded with another. That someone else could possess his Usako completely where he failed.

The Earth prince threw his bottle down and screamed out in rage and fury. Suddenly, he heard a voice calling his name. "Endymion," came a breathy whisper.

"Who's there?" He yelled, "What do you want?"

"You know me," the voice answered, "you've always known me."

"Where are you?" The man screamed.

"Look in the mirror."

Avoiding broken glass and bits of wood and fabric, Mamoru made his way to the bathroom. When he arrived and looked into the broken mirror at his reflection he gasped. A dark aura surrounded his figure, while his own eyes, red in color, stared back at him. "Metallia," he spat, "I thought Usagi destroyed you years ago."

The voice laughed at him and his reflection replied, "Oh no, dear prince, a part of me has lived in you since the moon kingdom."

"Because," the reflection smirked, "you seemed evil enough to be able to sustain me. I mean it was your fault that the moon kingdom was destroyed after all."

"That's not true," the disturbed prince shot back, "I fought hard to protect my princess' kingdom."

His reflection sneered at him, "You may have defended it, but you also set in motion the events that started it. Practically raping Lady Beryl, promising her your love and devotion, but as soon as you caught sight of the fair princess, you left already conquered lands, and asked your parents to set up an engagement with the moon princess. And now, she has betrayed you by giving herself to someone else."

"That's not true," Mamoru growled.

"It's not? Then pray tell me why you felt her soul just now, bonding with someone else." To this, Mamoru had no response. "I can help you get her back, all you have to do is let those wicked tendencies of yours take over completely."

Mamoru looked back up, and stared into red eyes that stared unblinking into him. He'd finally be able to have what he's wanted for so long. "Alright."

His reflection just smirked.


	5. Dreaming

A/N: Okay people, so since my birthday was a couple days ago, I decided to give you all a present. I had this floating around, finished on the same flash drive where this paper due on friday is (and I really should be working on it, but I'm not, I'm doing this.) And all of the names used in this chapter are real, I looked them up on different baby naming websites. So here's a list of who and what they mean.

Usagi/Serenity-Selia: Moon

Michiru/ Nereida-Assana: water Nymph- Waterfall

Minako/ Delphi: Love

Rei/ Aydan: Little Fire

Makoto/ Brigette: Strength

Ami/ Sophia: Wisdom

Haruka/ Zephyra: Wind

Setsuna/ Eternia: Eternity, Infinity

Hotaru/ Anastasia: To be Reborn

**Chapter 5- Dreaming**

Two hearts beat as one, and once again, two souls connected by time and destiny, shared the same dream.

Princess Serenity stood in the royal gardens of the Moon surveying her favorite section of the gardens. It appeared as a blue wave, pulsing and moving, like an ocean. However, in reality it was a collection of every species of flower from the Deep Sea planet, courtesy of the royal family. The rest of the garden was pretty much the same, different flowers donated by the different royal families in the Silver Alliance. The only flowers specific to the moon are wild mountain lilies, which are precious in their simplicity. The princess remembers well the day that the gardens were commissioned; it was the same day that she met her guardians. It was also the day she met the Prince of Earth, her fiancé. He was about 15 or 16 when they met, and at only 8 years old, she could tell that their relationship was not going to work. Glancing over to the gift the Earthlings brought with them, she winced at the sight of them. _Roses_, she thought, _a beautiful flower, but the thorns cause it to become vain, and slightly dangerous. Much like the Prince of said planet._

Flashback

I sighed silently as I stood next to my mother and her advisor. Today was the day I was going to meet the princesses from the other planets, and I was not in the mood to stand still and wait for them. Fidgeting while I waited, I wished I were somewhere else playing. I wondered what the other princesses were like. I had heard that the inner princesses were around my age, but I didn't hear much about the outer planetary princesses.

I again sighed and twisted around some more, hoping by some magic force that if I looked at the door every two minutes, they would come faster

"Princess Serenity stop fidgeting," scolded my mother's advisor._ I'm 8, what does she want me to do?_

"But Luna," I whined, "They're never going to get here."

Luna looked down at me with her murderous intent clearly visible in her golden eyes. She was a tall, slender woman with long wavy dark blue hair. If she wanted to, she could transform into a small blue cat, but only when it was convenient for her.

Mother looked like she was about to step in and try to prevent the oncoming feud, but Artemis, her other advisor, appeared before any blood was shed.

"My Queen," he said in a deep voice, "the royals from the inner planets have arrived."

We all straightened and looked towards the door. Soon four royal families appeared, their planet of origin stated through their appearances. The royal family from Mercury's wardrobe consisted of light to royal blue, Venus was orange and yellow, Mars red, and Jupiter was leaf green.

All of the Queens rushed forward and embraced mother, shouting different things like "How great to see you again," or "It's been far too long." I've never met any of these people, just heard stories about them, so I know the last time they saw each other was sometime before I was born. All to soon, they turned their attention on me. By this time, I had edged partially behind Luna, getting ready for another explosion. Sure enough, they all cried out, each one trying to hug me, all the while exclaiming how I looked just like my mother when she was younger.

Finally, after all of the screaming and fussing, these strange people calmed down and introduced me to the four people who would become my closest guards, or inner scouts. The leader of the inner guards was the princess from Venus, she was blonde blue eyed, just like myself. Delphia was her name. The princess Sofia of Mercury was shy and small with blue hair standard of the people of Mercury. Princess Aydan of Mars had long raven colored hair, and a fierce flame burning behind her eyes. She seemed very scary, but also protective at the same time. Brigitte, the princess of Jupiter was a tall brunette that had a calm, kind aura about her.

From the look in their eyes, I knew we would be friends for a long time, but a sense of foreboding came with them. It wasn't going to be an easy friendship. After we all had gotten acquainted for a bit, and our parents went off to talk, I slipped out and went wandering through the gardens. New flowers of all sorts and colors were being brought today, in honor of the alliance and the oath the princesses take to always protect me.

Suddenly, an overwhelming scent filled me; it had to be from one of the new flowers, as I had never smelt this before. I followed the heavenly scent, until I came to what looked like an ocean of flowers. It was beautiful. I knelt down and touch one of the flowers, the source of the scent, and smiled.

"That one is my favorite too." A voice broke me out of my silent revelry. I turned, and my eyes found a pair of stars, it seemed, embed in a sea of blue. My eyes moved to the rest of her; she had aquamarine hair, and was absolutely beautiful, even though she seemed to only be a couple years older than myself. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, not that I wanted to. "You must be Princess Serenity." Her voice said again, and broke the spell that held me.

I stood up, and turned to fully face her. "Yes, you can just call me Serenity, and you must be one of the outer planetary princesses," I examined her wardrobe, "Neptune I'm assuming."

The other girl laughed and looked down at her clothing. "Yes blue is my favorite color though. I'm Nereida, Princess of Neptune, at your service milady," the girl said with a sweeping bow.

I giggled at the enchanting princess' actions and continued on with the play, "'Tis nice to meet you. I am assuming that it is you who is to be one of my guards?"

"Yes, I am the guardian scout of my planet, one of the outer scouts," Nereida laughed as the act stopped. "It really is a pleasure to meet you your highness."

I waved her hand, "Please call me Serenity, and the pleasure is all mine, I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Nereida beamed at me, I thought my heart was going to stop, "I'm sure we will."

Mother found us about an hour later. We were playing in the new Neptunian gardens, and having such a good time that I forgot about everything else. "Serenity," mother scolded me, "We were looking for you every where."

I looked down at my feet, then over at my new friend, who gave me a comforting smile, before looking back at my mother. "I'm sorry Mother, I was playing with my new friend Nereida, and I forgot what time it was."

Queen Serenity looked over to where Nereida was, and the former curtsied in respect to the queen. "You must be the princess from Neptune," mother stated.

"Yes, I am. My parents could not make it, and send their regards, and I came a little earlier than the other outer scouts to inspect the plants. That's when I met the princess," the Neptunian princess smiled at me, and I grinned at her.

Mother nodded her head, "Alright, well, the other outer scouts are here, so you both should come along."

We both nodded, and brushed the dirt off our clothing and headed inside. In the grand room of the palace, we saw a girl with a boyish haircut and a tall young woman with long dark green hair. The woman approached mother and bowed. "My Queen, the royals from Saturn were unable to come seeing as their child is still quite young."

"It is alright, Eternia, I did not expect the young princess Anastasia of Saturn to be able to make it." Mother turned towards Nereida and I, "Serenity, this is Eternia, the princess of Pluto. She guards the gates of time, so you will not see her often."

I curtsied to show respect to the older woman. The woman's eyes softened, and bowed before me. "Princess, it is a pleasure to meet you. This," she said turning back to the other occupant of the room, "Is Zephyra, princess of Uranus."

The boyish princess bowed, "A pleasure." Obviously she doesn't talk much.

I curtsied in response, and introduced Nereida to them. I was tired of all the introductions, and wanted to sneak off and play with my friend. However, before I got the chance, the other royals, and my new guardians came into the room. The queen of Venus came up to my mother, saying the royals from Earth came, bringing roses with them, whatever those are. Mother turned to me, "It's time to meet you fiancée."

_My what?! _I looked over to the door, and two people, dressed in vibrant (_obnoxious_) colors walked in, followed by a (_haughty)_ young man with black hair, and dark eyes. _He's like twice my age!!!_ I blinked; they can't be serious right? He stopped in front of me, and his stare made me just a bit uncomfortable. No one else seemed to notice, expect Nereida, who caught my eye, has she had joined the other scouts. The man bowed and held out his hand, "Prince Endymion of Earth, your highness." I _reluctantly_, put my hand in his, and he kissed it. I bit back the urge to wipe it off. He stood and bowed before my mother as well, before resuming his staring. His eyes made me uneasy; they were dark, and cold. _Eyes are the windows to the soul. _This thought didn't make me feel any better.

"I hear you brought roses with you for our gardens?" My mother asked, breaking the staring contest.

The prince turned to her with a smile _(smirk)_ on his face, "Yes, they are very popular with our people back home, and we thought your people on the moon would enjoy them. As for the princess," he turned his gaze back to me, and I shifted, _this guy is creepy_. "I brought for you, a special red rose," he said pulling a flower from behind his back somewhere. He handed me the flower, and I pricked my fingers on the thorns located on the flower. _A beautiful flower, _I thought, looking at the prince, _dangerous intentions._

End Flashback

_Nereida and I have grown close over the years_, Princess Serenity thought smiling as she caressed the blue flowers_, close enough for mother to forbid her from coming to the moon. How I miss her, my love, my Assana_. The princess thought about the day that they gave each other new names; it was the same day that their relationship began to change.

Flashback

_Nereida had just turned 16, and I turned 14 in a month. We had become the best of friends, better than my relationship with the inner scouts, much to the surprise of my mother. We spent so much time together every time she came to visit, and today was no different. We were spending quality time together in my room, without disruptions. Suddenly Nereida stopped reading her book, because I hadn't heard the page turn for quite some type. I looked over at her, and she had something like a thoughtful expression on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked._

_She looked up at me, "I want to call you something else."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well," she said, getting up and sitting next to where I lay on the bed reading a book, "Sometimes when a person has someone they really care about more than others, they have a special name for them. Everyone calls you Serenity, or princess, I want something special, just for us."_

_"Hmm, " I thought for a moment, "I guess that could work, you think of a name for me, and I'll think of one for you." We both grew quiet as we thought. A name struck me, and I looked over at her, and saw that she had one too. "Assana," I whispered, "My waterfall, my river."_

_She smiled, and brushed a piece of hair off my cheek and whispered drawing closer. "And you are my moon, my Selia," she replied with a whisper as our lips met for the very first time._

End Flashback

_It wasn't long after that, that Nereida was no longer allowed on the moon. However, I could visit her, but not for very long and not without an escort. I think mother was starting to suspect something. She even had Nereida's parents arrange a marriage with the princess of Uranus. However, no matter the obstacles, our love for each other continued to grow, and so did our bond. The only other one who knows is Delphia, the princess of Venus. Aside from Nereida, she's my best friend, and was very accepting, saying that a love like ours doesn't come around everyday. But, my mother is determined to marry me to that retched, cruel Earth prince._

"Serenity," came her mother's voice.

The young girl sighed, as she was broken out of her quiet reflection. "Yes mother," the girl replied, not turning to look at her.

"Prince Endymion will be at the ball tonight, try to be on your best behavior," the Queen sighed. She knew her daughter detested her fiancé, but she had no choice. An alliance between the Earth and Moon was destined and they were perfect together. A match made in heaven. The Queen thought that the girl would get used to the idea, to bad that the Fates were working against her.

"Of course mother, " Serenity replied. The Queen nodded her head in approval, before disappearing back into the palace. The girl sighed and glanced at her flowers; kneeling back down to caress the soft blue petals, she whispered, "Until we meet again." She rose softly, and returned to her room. Delphia was there.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Serenity sighed and flopped onto the bed, most un-lady like. "I don't know why mother just doesn't accept Nereida. She's the one for me, I know it."

Delphia sat next to Serenity on the bed a took her hand, "I know it too; she's your soul mate. Why my mother can't see this I don't know, or why they can't see that Endymion is a creep. Did you know he was involved with another woman before he met you?"

"Really?! What happened to her?" Serenity asked sitting up.

Delphia shrugged,"Nobody knows from what I can tell. He promised her love and marriage, but after seeing you, he left her in the cold; she probably left with a broken heart."

"That's so sad, but I guess I know sort of how she feels, not being able to be with the one you love."

Delphia took the princess' hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry princess, if you don't end up together in this life, you'll be together in another one. I'll make sure of it."

"Really," Serenity asked, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

The princess of Venus nodded her head, "Soul mates means that you are tied together forever, you can't fully live without the other."

"Thanks Delphia, aside from my love, you're my best friend."

Delphia smiled. "You're mine too Serenity. Now," she said standing up, "You better get ready for the ball. There is a rumor that a center Neptunian will be present tonight, in face of the coming war."

Serenity smiled, "We'll just have to wait and see."

That night at the ball, Serenity encountered a tall dark man in a mask. She knew whom it was, and was repulsed when he kissed her hand and swept her off for a dance. He smirked as he pulled her close, the hand on her back traveling further south. The princess almost pushed him away but she remembered the promise she made to her mother. She gritted her teeth and forced a smile. No one noticed any of this, save one, and said person slipped out of the room unnoticed.

Halfway through the night, Serenity slipped out to the balcony seeking fresh air, and a place to be alone. The Earth came in sight, and the girl stared at the turbulent waters of said planet. They reminded her of another planet and the person there she held close to her heart. Suddenly, the princess felt a prickle in her spine that sent her heart a flutter. "I thought you were forbidden from returning here," she said without turning around.

"The Queen thought it best I return in the face of the coming war," came a breathy whisper in her ear, "I am one of your guardians after all."

Serenity giggled as the hot breath tickled her ear. Turning, she embraced the person behind her, never wanting to let go. "I missed you Assana," she whispered.

The princess of Neptune smiled at the name her love had given to her, and pulled her close. "I missed you too, Selia," she whispered, bringing the younger girl in for a chaste kiss.

The two broke apart when they heard footsteps. Turning toward the sound, they watched as Endymion stepped out onto the balcony. "Ah, there you are Serenity," he said, stepping over to the Lunar princess, placing a hand on her back, possessively. Nereida tensed, and pulled her love just a bit out of his reach.

Endymion blinked, realizing for the first time that Serenity was not alone on the balcony. He turned toward the other princess and bowed. "Nereida, princess of Neptune, it has been a long time," he said, his gaze running her entire body, "long time."

Serenity tensed, seeing that gaze and stepped in front of Nereida, "Did you want something Endymion?"

"Ah," he said as if her was just remembering why he came looking for the princess. Turning to the Neptunian, he bowed slightly, "I wish to speak with Serenity alone if you please."

Glancing at Serenity and seeing her give a slight nod, Nereida consented. She bid the two farewell but stayed in the shadows to keep watch over her princess. Nereida listened as he told his story about how the Dark Kingdom had caused Earth to turn against the Lunarians, and how he would stay and protect her. After seeing the prince leave, the Neptunian returned to her love.

"Oh Assana," Serenity cried, tears forming in her eyes, "Is it really as bad as that man claims."

"I'm afraid so Selia. Your mother wouldn't call me here if she didn't need my strength in order to defend the kingdom," Nereida sighed, knowing full well it wasn't only the Queen keeping them apart.

"I don't want you to fight. I don't want you to get hurt," the princess cried clinging to her lover.

Nereida made shushing noises as she rocked her princess, calming her. Pulling back a little and tilting the younger girl's head so she could see into her eyes, Nereida said, "Don't worry darling, nothing can tear me from you, not even death."

The dream progressed to the destruction of the moon kingdom. The Earth attacked and the warriors of the Silver Alliance fell.

"Nereida! Nereida!!!" A frantic Serenity searched for her love among the fallen.

Finally, amidst the confusion and broken warriors, Serenity found her love, not to far from the fallen Earth prince. "Assana," the princess cried, falling to her knees. She cupped the warrior of Neptune's face in her hands, "Assana please wake up."

"Selia," the girl gasped out, turning slightly to look at her love through bleary eyes.

"Yes Assana, I'm right here."

"I'm glad that I got to see you one last time," Nereida murmured stretching out a bloody hand to the other girl's face. (_A/N: yes that line is from beauty and the beast, don't judge me. It's a good line)_

"Assana don't leave me," Serenity choked out, clutching to her other half.

"Well be together again. I love you Selia," Nereida whispered in her last breath, before fading.

"No, Assana, don't go," the princess cried, clinging onto the other girl's body. In her despair, Serenity searched for her lover's sword, but all she could find was Endymion's. Lifting it, and placing the tip of the sword on the spot on her chest where her broken heart continued to beat, "We'll be together again," she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

Okay, well that was sad wasn't it, and yes that is the end of the chapter, I'm sorry. I don't know when the next one is going to be done simply because I haven't written yet. I do have a feeling that there will only, at most, be about three more chapters if I make the next few long. I'm also growing tired of this fic. and I want it done. Now that you know what happened, what really happened anyway, and now that Darien belongs to the dark side, how do you think the battle should go down. I have a few ideas, I just want to know what ya'll think.

Review please, tell me what you think

Artistia


	6. Realizations

A/N: I have no excuse for how late this is, other than I started another story that has preoccupied my thoughts. Anyway, I've decided, this story is almost over, 2 more chapters and maybe an epilogue. I can tell ya'll are excited. i won't even think about uploading the other story until this one is over so don't worry... or don't get excited. And I have the plan for how this is all going to go down, and it starts with the next chapter. I'm gonna try to get it out fast, it's planned, but not written, and my classes are like hell this semester. Anyway, to the chapter ^_^

**Chapter 6- Realizations**

A scream ripped through Tokyo as the moon princess bolted upright in bed, her eyes wide. Her new lover started as well, but retained enough sense to embrace the crying princess to her, whispering calming words in her ear. Michiru was just as upset as the girl crying in her arms; seeing the same girl, her love, her heart, kill herself in order to be with her left her disturbed, but somewhere deep down, it also made her a little happy.

Sniffling, Usagi pulled back from her wife, and looked up into her eyes, cupping her cheek. "It was you," she whispered, "It has always been you. I remember that now, I remember everything."

"I remember as well my love, my Selia," Michiru murmured, bringing their lips together for a tender kiss. "What were you thinking," she asked as soon as they separated, "killing yourself because of me?"

Usagi's eyes welled up with tears, "I- I couldn't stand the thought of living without you, I didn't want that. I wanted to join you in a new life, and didn't want to live in a world without you in it. Assana, I love you. I can't live without you, you hold my heart, and when died, you took my heart with you."

"Oh Usagi," Michiru cried, pulling the girl back to her, kissing her princess all over her face. "I can promise you, I will never leave you alone again. Nothing will ever separate us, not even death." Michiru pushed her lover down on the bed, and held her princesses body beneath her. The princess let out a squeal, followed by a moan as Michiru's naked body touched hers again. The Neptunian had a wicked glint in her eyes as her fingers began to dance beneath Usagi's waist, watching as Usagi's breath caught in her throat and her eyes darkened with desire. "I will show you exactly how much of you I hold in my heart, and that I will never let you go." Michiru proceeded to do exactly that.

The Neptunian continued to have her wicked ways with her wife, and brought her to heights unimaginable. Long strands of cascading silver clung to Usagi's back, neck and face, damp with sweat. Michiru thought she never looked more beautiful than in that moment when the moon princess was trying to regain her breath. Exhausted from the lovemaking, and the previous emotional outpour, Usagi snuggled against her sweaty wife slowly drifting off to sleep. Michiru held her princess close to her heart, tenderly brushing strays hairs off her face, and bent down to whisper in her ear, "You said that I hold your heart, well you are my heart, my dear Selia. You are my soul, the very breath I take, the life in my body. You are everything to me, and I will never part with you."

Michiru awoke with a start, and a little disoriented as to why she woke. She looked to her side and found a very naked, very beautiful moon princess snuggled into her. She smiled tenderly, before realizing that the telephone ringing on her nightstand next to her bed was what woke her from her sleep. Not wanting her wife to be woken up, Michiru grabbed the phone and answered it quietly.

"Michiru-san," a quiet murmur came from the other end of the phone.

"Minako-chan?" Michiru answered in a whisper, "What is it, what's wrong?"

The other end of the phone was quiet for a moment before Minako's voice was heard again, "I-is Usagi there?" Michiru remained silent, gazing at the sleeping princess; she heard Minako sigh on the other side of the line. "I thought so, don't worry Michiru-san, I have no objections. I just wish to talk to Usagi for a bit. If you would, could you please ask her if she will meet me for lunch."

Michiru smiled, "Of course Minako-chan, the Crown then?"

"No, there's too big a chance that the others will see us," Minako replied. She gave Michiru the name of a small American style diner and hung up. Michiru put the phone back on its holder, and continued to stare at her beloved. Running her fingers through silky strands of silver hair, Michiru kissed her lover on the lips, feeling her awaken. Michiru watched as light blue eyes opened and focused on her face.

A brilliant smile etched itself on the face of the moon princess, "Good morning Michiru."

An answering smile appeared on Michiru's face at hearing her beloved's voice in the morning, "It is a very good morning, love." They stared into each other's eyes for a long time before Michiru spoke again, "Minako-chan called, she wants you to meet her for lunch."

Usagi's eyes widened, before they mellowed and she nodded. "She was the only one back then who knew and approved of our relationship. She is my best friend, it'll be fine."

Michiru nodded in understanding and told her wife where Minako wanted to meet her. They proceeded to get up and get ready to greet a new day, together. Smiling and laughing, they made breakfast together, making a complete mess in the kitchen when they decided to have a "tongue battle" in the midst of eating breakfast. After cleaning up the kitchen, Michiru and Usagi spent some quality time together, getting to know each other better than before. Their likes, dislikes, hobbies, things that make them happy, things that make them sad, nothing was left unsaid between them. When it was time for Usagi to leave to meet Minako, it was safe to say that the two princesses had fallen harder in love with each other, and there were no secrets left between them.

Usagi dressed in a dark blue tank top and dark jeans. There was a sliver of skin peeking out from between the two, reveling a little of her firm stomach. The dark colors contrasted wonderfully with her new hair, and Michiru thought she looked absolutely stunning. The moon princess grabbed her purse and some sunglasses, and was about to head out when two arms encircled her waist. Hot breath hit her ear, and a voice whispered, "You are not going out of the house like that are you?"  
The princess turned her head slightly and grinned mischievously, "I was planning on it; it's really hot outside this time of year."

"And who's to say I'm going to let you leave, looking as beautiful and sexy as you are," Michiru murmured closing the gap between their lips. To say that the kiss was hot and passionate would be an understatement.

When air was needed, the two broke away. "I need to go meet Minako-chan," Usagi gasped trying to regain her breath.

"You have time," Michiru whined, diving in for a repeat of the first kiss. Usagi moved her head slightly, and her lips landed on the other girl's cheek instead. Michiru decided to make use of this and moved her lips down to her princess' neck, sucking and nipping at her pulse point.

Usagi gasped, and pushed the Neptunian away. "Now, now, you naughty girl," she murmured, "we can have fun, when I get back." Michiru smirked, Usagi wondered that was for, and then realized, "You left a mark didn't you."

"Maybe," Michiru teased, nipping and the girl's neck again.

"You," Usagi laughed, pushing her away, and running out the door, "I'll be back later." The door shut to Michiru's laughter. Shaking her head at her wife's antics, Usagi hurried to meet Minako at the diner. When she arrived, she saw Minako waiting for her, so she walked up to the blond, "Minako-chan."

The blond turned her head and blinked, "Usagi-chan? Wow, I would not have recognized you if you hadn't walked up to me."

Usagi smiled at the girl, and sat down across from her, "What did you need Minako-chan, Michiru said you sounded… different on the phone this morning?"

"Ah, well," Minako looked away for a second, "I had a dream last night, a memory from my past. I dreamed about you and Michiru, that you were soul mates, and that I was one of the only people who knew and supported you. Your mother she… she knew that you and Michiru had something, but she was determined to marry you to Mamoru, er Endymion. My mother didn't even support you, she should have been able to see that you two belong together." Minako had tears in her eyes, Usagi could see that, and felt her own tears in her eyes.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me Minako?" Usagi asked, grasping the other girl's hand.

Minako sniffed, "Part of it. I just wanted to tell you in person that I support you two entirely. I don't know how everyone else will take it, but I will stand by you. Mamoru's a jerk and never has deserved you, little pansy flower boy." Usagi laughed a little at this, and Minako smiled at her with a little twinkle in her eye. "So," she started, "What has developed between you and Michiru-san? Since you spent the night at her place you must have done it already."

The moon princess' face turned a tomato red color, and Minako squealed, attracting the room's attention. When the occupants of the diner turned back to their own affairs and the waitress came and took the two girl's orders, Minako turned back to Usagi, "So what all happened?"

Usagi told her friend everything that happened yesterday, from Mamoru to Queen Serenity, leaving out the intimate details of her and Michiru. Some things should remain private. "So what are you going to do?" Minako asked after Usagi had finished her explanation.

"Honestly, I don't know," Usagi replied, staring at the ice cubes in her glass. The waitress brought over their food, and the moon princess took a huge bite of her burger, courage is found everywhere. "I should tell my parents, but as for everyone else, I think I'll wait for a bit. I'm afraid that everyone will be disappointed in me."

Minako took her hand, "I don't know what everyone will say, but I'll be there for you. I'll never fight against you, my princess, my best friend. And besides, if someone does decide to act up, we can just kick their ass."

That did it, Minako and Usagi fell into fits of laughter, and the tense and serious mood died. The two continued to eat their lunch while talking about various subjects; the topic of how the others would react to the news of Usagi's new relationship with Michiru was never brought up again.

After Usagi left to go meet Minako, Michiru pouted a bit at the absence of her new lover. _How could she become such a big part of my heart and soul in such a short amount of time?_ This thought ran through the Neptunian's head repeatedly as she straightened the apartment, and put Usagi's new clothes in the closet. However, she realized that the moon princess has been worming her way into her heart since they met, and her presence has been growing ever since.

Michiru smiled like lovesick fool thinking about her beautiful bunny. She was broken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Looking at the door and then down at the pajamas she was wearing, Michiru remained seated on the couch where her thoughts had taken her, hoping that whoever it was would go away. When the knocking persisted, the sea senshi sighed, and rose to answer the door.

"Yes, who is it?" She asked opening the door to reveal the soldiers of Pluto and Uranus. "What do you want?" She asked, gritting her teeth.

"We need to talk," Setsuna replied, forcing her way into the apartment. Haruka followed, looking apologetically at Michiru, before seating herself next to her new lover on the couch.

The sea senshi sighed, and sat in the chair facing the pair on the couch. "What do you wish to discuss?" Michiru asked, annoyed, hoping that the two would be gone before Usagi came back.

"Look Michiru," Setsuna started, "What Haruka and I have done to you is unforgivable but you two need to be together! The future dictates it. Chibi-Usa told us that you two were together in the future, so that means that you have to work this out. I will be sad to lose Haruka of course, but this has to be done to preserve the future."

Michiru was quiet during Setsuna's speech. When the time guardian was done, she turned to Haruka and asked, "And you agree with this?"

Haruka nodded, "We need to think of the future, and I am willing to work this out for the greater good."

The Neptunian sat back and thought for a while. _How could I have loved this person? Willing to sacrifice personal happiness for the sake of what's to come? And Setsuna too! They're both so blind to what is going on, and how bad they hurt me to think that this little "intervention" was going to work! _"Well Michiru," Setsuna's voice broke the sea senshi out of her own thoughts, and back into reality.

Michiru shook her head and simply replied, "No."

"How could you be so selfish?" Haruka raged, standing up.

"Me! Selfish! What about you? How dare you two come in here, telling me that we have to stay together for a future that you don't know is coming after you have been cheating on me for half a year!" Michiru screamed. "The future changes Setsuna, and you have no say as to what it becomes, get over it."

Setsuna was about to reply when they heard the sound of the door opening and someone calling "Michiru I'm home."

They all turned to see a gorgeous silver haired young woman (goddess) who was looking back at them with shock. "Why" she started before Haruka cut her off.

"Who are you?" Haruka demanded. Usagi and Michiru raised an eyebrow at this, realizing that the other two in the room couldn't recognize her. The moon princess decided to use this to her advantage.

"Serena," she replied, looking Haruka full in the eye.

"Why are you here?" Haruka continued, advancing on the girl.

Michiru saw this and moved to place herself in front of her love. "She lives here, with me," the Neptunian saw rage building up in her former lover's eyes.

"So," she gritted, "You decided to replace me with this whore have you!?" The senshi of wind was going to say more before she was silenced by a slap on the face.

"How dare you?" Michiru was angry now; no one talked about **her** bunny like that. "You come into my home, insult my new love and my intelligence and you expect me to go along with your wishes. Get out!"

Haruka was about to start raging again but was stopped by a tug on her arm. Looking, she saw that Setsuna was holding onto her wrist and shaking her head. The time guardian turned to look at the Neptunian and whispered, "This isn't over Michiru."

"I think it is," the teal haired girl replied, before opening the door for the other two. They walked out, and she slammed the door behind them, fuming silently. She was pulled out of her outraged thoughts, however, when she felt two soft, warm hands holding and caressing her face. Her own hands came up and covered the two on her face, feeling the warm contours of those slender, graceful fingers. Finally, she opened her eyes to see her love, her Usagi staring at her as if she were the most important person in the world.

"Thank you," Usagi finally spoke, "for defending me." She placed a quick kiss on Michiru's lips before pulling back.

The Neptunian's eyes teared; she wrapped her arms around her princess and pulled her to her, burying her face in the other girl's hair. "I should be thanking you," Michiru murmured, her tears disappearing into a flurry of silver silk, "for loving me, for wanting me."

"Always and forever," Usagi replied, pulling the older girl's face to her own. Their lips were barely touching when she whispered again, "Always and forever I'll love you." They kissed again, just an innocent, tender touching of the lips to reassure and confirm undying, unending love. A few hours later found the lovers cuddling on the couch, enjoying each others' presence. Usagi told Michiru about her conversation with the senshi of Venus, and Michiru informed Usagi about what happened with Haruka and Setsuna before she arrived. "They aren't going to support us when they find out who I really am, they already don't support this," Usagi cried, tears dripping from her eyes.

Michiru rubbed the younger girl's back, "Does that bother you?" The sea senshi wanted to know if their relationship was going to hurt the younger girl, if it did-

"This doesn't bother me," Usagi said, placing her hand on her wife's chest, above her beating heart. "It bothers me that our friends can't see what we do, what Minako does, and what mother has started to see, that our love is one that should be, that should have always been nurtured and protected, and that we should have always been together."

Michiru felt tears come to her eyes, "Oh Usagi, you have no idea how much I've needed you to say that. I know we haven't been together for long, but I feel so connected to you. I realize now that it is because I've always loved you, from the moment I saw you I was in love. Love at first sight you see my dear, but it was so much more than that. I fell in love with your loving gentle hands, always reaching out to comfort and protect. I fell in love with your laughing mouth, so beautiful as it smiles a smile that could light up the world. I fell in love with your strong, stubborn eyes as they looked at me, asking me why I had to be alone, why there had to be a sacrifice. But most of all, I fell in love with your forgiving heart, one that forgives her enemies no matter what they have done, one that saved the soldier of silence, no matter the consequences, and one that has taken a battered old soldier and made her whole again."

The moon princess' response to the heartfelt declaration from her lover was to crush her lips against those of her wife. Michiru's mind went positively blank at feeling her wife's passion and love coursing through every bone, every fiber of her being. Usagi pushed her wife on her back, straddling her hips as much as possible on the couch. Pulling back from her wife's mouth, Michiru gasped, feeling Usagi's hands roam everywhere on her body. "Let's see how much you love my hands," Usagi grinned wickedly.

A while later (however long it takes Usagi to completely ravish her wife), the Neptunian lay panting, staring blankly at the ceiling while her lover lay curled up on top of her, a satisfied smirk gracing her features. "I think," Michiru gulped, trying to catch her breath, "that all of my brain cells have been roasted, because I can't really think anymore."

She fumbled with her words a bit, but hearing the sweet laughter coming from her love, she didn't mind. "Who would have thought that I could render the graceful, intelligent Sailor Neptune into a bumbling love sick puppy," Usagi laughed happily, shifting her body so that she could see eye to eye with her love. They both moaned as naked skin caressed each other, and about lost their minds when their naked breasts came to rest on each other when Usagi finally got into the position she wanted. Opening her eyes, she looked down into the eyes of her love, seeing the love that was surely in her own eyes reflected back at her. "My love, my wife," she murmured, placing kisses all over the other's face.

Michiru's eyes watered at the love and affection her lover was showing her, and the love and desire that was present in those beautiful light blue eyes. "Usagi," Michiru murmured, running her hands through her love's silver hair. The moon princess at settled her head into the crook of Michiru's neck, content to snuggle naked on the couch.

"Hmm," came the lazy reply, though the girl made no move to sit up.

"Why do your eyes get lighter? They're almost light blue now," Michiru asked, still running her hands through her beloved's hair.

Usagi smiled, expecting this question sooner or later, "They get lighter when I'm happy. They've been cobalt blue for so long because I haven't been happy, but now I am utterly and completely happy."

Michiru smiled, a wolfish smile, "Let's see how happy I can make you then." Her princess squealed out in laughter as she picked her up and proceeded to make her happy… all over the apartment.

Hours later found them eating dinner, consisting mainly of fruit (Michiru has neglected to go to the store recently), and snuggling in the bathtub. It was sensual, it was sexual, it was tangible and it was love. The sensation bubbling deep within their hearts would attest to that. Usagi and Michiru were happy, and that was all that matter in that moment. "Michiru," Usagi murmured, sitting comfortably between her wife's legs.

"Hmm," Michiru murmured back, rousing from her state of extremely relaxation.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow, I want you to meet some friends of mine, and I want to inform them of our relationship. I want Minako to come and meet them too," Usagi replied, reaching her arm back around to run her fingers through the older girl's hair.

"Anything you want my love, anything in the world."

The next morning found Michiru and Usagi standing outside of the younger girl's parent's home. Michiru remembered the conversation she had with her bunny the night before, and nowhere did she mention coming and talking to the girl's parents, oh no, that bomb was dropped on her this morning by her lovely wife. _Little sneak_, Michiru thought, turning to look at the silvered haired girl standing next to her. She would have continued to be angry with her princess, but seeing the tense look on her love's face, her anger was replaced with concern.

"It'll be alright love," Michiru said, lacing their fingers together. Usagi flashed her a small smile, before walking up to the front door and entering the house, her wife not two steps behind her.

"Mom, I'm home," Usagi yelled as she opened the door.

"Is that you Usagi? What did you- Usagi?!" Ikuto finally walked into the hall and saw her daughter, "What-What happened to you, and who is this behind you?"

"Can we sit down with Dad first, I have some things I need to tell you two?" Usagi asked quietly.

Ikuto frowned worriedly at seeing her daughter's expression, "Of course dear, I'll go get him."

After Kenji got over his shock at seeing how much his daughter had changed, they moved to the living room. Kenji and Ikuto sat in the two recliners while Usagi sank into the couch. Michiru sat next to her. "What I have to tell you isn't easy for me to say, but I have lied to you two enough, and it's time for you to know the truth. I hope you don't hate me after," Usagi began.

Ikuto glanced at her husband, before motioning for Usagi to continue. The moon princess sighed, and launched into her story, sparing only the fact of who Michiru was to her now. By the time she finished, Usagi had tears streaming down her face. Michiru desperately wanted to take her beloved in her arms and kiss her tears away, but she knew that it would be inappropriate with her parents there, not knowing of their relationship. Ikuto sat stunned before she rushed to the couch and embraced her crying daughter. "Oh Usagi," she cried, holding her daughter, "I-We didn't know, all this time, you've been sacrificing yourself, your happiness for everyone else. It's time you did something for yourself."

Kenji nodded, "Yes pumpkin, though, if I ever see that Chiba fellow again, I will kill him with my own hands."

Ikuto looked over to Michiru, "And you've been taking care of our daughter through this difficult time?"

Usagi intervened before the Neptunian could say anything, "Yes, that's the other thing I wanted to tell you two." Kenji and Ikuto glanced at Usagi as she took a deep breath, "Through this difficult time, and even since we've met, Michiru has always been there for me, and I see now that she has come to mean the world to me."

"So you're saying that you two are involved?" Ikuto asked, a little confused. Kenji clenched his hands; angry eyes glared at Michiru from across the room.

Michiru noticed this, and chose her next words very carefully, "Mrs. Tsukino, I love your daughter very much, she means everything to me. I found myself in love before I even knew what love was, or to what magnitude love could be, and," Michiru got up and moved in front of Mr. Tsukino, "I would like your permission to date, and to someday marry your daughter. I know that she is too precious a gift to give up, but I promise I will love and protect her for the rest of my days." If there was any doubt in Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino that this young woman in front of them loved their daughter, it was erased with that heartfelt declaration.

"Well," Kenji said clearing his throat, "You're already a step ahead of that Chiba creep, coming to formally ask for my permission, even though you're probably already living together." Usagi and Michiru had the courtesy to blush.

"I agree with your father dear," Ikuto said, smiling at your daughter, "As long as you're happy, it is okay with me."

Usagi smiled, hugging both her father and mother, before tackling her love in fierce embrace. "I love you," she murmured into teal hair. The two departed shortly after, leaving her parents with hopes of wedding plans, and finally seeing their daughter happy.

"Okay," Michiru said, once they were back in her car, "now, are we going to meet these people that you wanted to introduce me too." Usagi smiled, and directed them to a small French style café, outside of which stood Minako.

"Usagi-chan, Michiru-san!" The blonde girl waved happily as the two persons exited the car. She ran over and embraced the two girls. "So, Michiru, I hear you are quite the animal in the sack," Minako said, winking at the older girl.

"Oh, I would say that Usagi is much more animalistic than I am," Michiru replied with a wink, "I don't think I am as flexible as she is."

"Michiru," Usagi yelled, blushing straight to the ends of her silver hair, "can we just go in now please."

"Of course my love," Michiru smirked opening the door, "After you."

The moon princess shook her head at her wife's antics, and walked in, followed by Minako and Michiru. They watched as the silvered haired girl looked around, before running and embracing two women. "Bee, Nellie!" The girl cried out happily. One of the women had long dark blue hair, and the other long fiery read hair.

"Isn't that…" Minako started, looking at the two women. As the three women drew out of their embrace, the soldier of Venus saw their faces, "Queen Beryl and Nehellenia…" The two soldiers stood in shock as their princess waved them over to the two people.

"Minako, I sure you remember them," Usagi said before turning to Michiru, "but I would like to introduce you, Michiru, to Beryl and Nehellenia." Michiru and Minako both looked at her before another delighted scream erupted. Usagi turned and looked towards the squeal, giving off one of her own, "Prizma, Catzy, Avery, Bertie!" Another group came up behind them, consisting of about 8 people.

"This is like a bad horror movie," Minako murmured, listing off all the people. "The four sisters, Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, Rubeus, Kunzite, Zoicite, Jadeite, Nephrite, almost all of our enemies from the past… Why, How are they here?"

"Usagi," Emerald started after the girl had finished embracing everyone, "We have a table in the back that we set aside for this meeting." Usagi nodded, grabbing her two companions, and following the group into a private back room.

"Alright, what is going on?" Minako burst out upon arrival into the private room, "You all are supposed to be dead!"

"Usagi forgave us," Beryl stated, "She gave us a second chance at life."

Nehellenia nodded, "She realized that we were being influenced by evil beings, and gave us a chance to start again, to live a life free of those influences."

"And for us," Kunzite added, pointing to himself and the other three generals, "Usagi realized that the ones that attacked you all were not us, just evil clones."

The teal haired senshi of Neptune yanked the moon princess back towards her, and crushed their lips together. "Have I ever told how much I love your loving and forgiving heart," Michiru murmured once the kiss was broken.

"A few times," Usagi giggled, touching their lips together momentarily. A cough broke them out of what could possibly have led to a heavy make-out session. They turned around to see everyone looking at her with shock evident on their faces.

"What about Endymion?" Diamond asked.

The moon princess' face turned dark, as she began to recount her story for the second time that day, only this time, Michiru's comforting arms were holding her and providing her with the strength she needed to finish her story. By the time she finished, the group was seething with anger.

"I had forgotten how big of a jack ass he was," Beryl reminisced, leaning into Nehellenia, "I loved him so much, and he just tossed me away. Asshole."

"Anyway," Minako said, breaking the somber mood, "So, since you are all good guys now, what have you been up to?"

"I think I can answer that for them," Usagi smiled, laughing, "Diamond and Emerald married, so did Catzy and Rubeus, and Sapphire and Prizma. They and Bertie and Avery own this café. Nehellenia and Beryl are engaged, and they own the small flower shop across the road."

"And what about you four hunky hotties?" Minako asked, winking at Kunzite, who, surprisingly, blushed.

"We're all going to college," Zoicite said, laughing at Kunzite's reaction, "I'm going for a degree in chemistry, Jadeite engineering, Nephrite astronomy, and Kunzite business."

"Oooh, I'm gonna have to let you run my business, sexy," Minako said, walking up to Kunzite, looking him up and down.

Everyone laughed, as the normal stoic general blushed straight to the ends of his white hair. Beryl watched as the silver haired princess laughed, a full true laugh, all the time holding onto the teal haired senshi of Neptune. The former dark queen had never seen the girl look so happy, and she had a feeling it was due to the woman who had a protective and comforting arm wrapped around her waist. "Michiru-san," Beryl said, drawing everyone's attention."

Michiru looked at the former queen, "Yes."

"Thank you, I haven't seen the princess this happy in a long time," Beryl whispered, tears in her eyes.

The sea senshi's eyes widened, turning to look at her love, who also had tears in her eyes. Fighting back the urge to ravish her wife senseless, Michiru leaned down and pressed a tender kiss against the girl's lips. "Always," Michiru murmured, "Always."

"Hey Setsuna, Haruka," Rei greeted the two as they entered the shrine, "come in, come in, Ami-chan and Mako-chan are inside."

"Where is Minako-san and the princess," Setsuna asked as the two outer scouts walked through the door.

Rei shrugged, "Minako-chan called and said that she was going out with a friend of hers for a few days, so that we might not see her very much, and as for Usagi, we haven't really talked with her since she moved in with Mamoru-san. I'm guessing she's with him."

Haruka sighed, "Well at least that's one thing we don't have to worry about."

Rei was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Setsuna and Haruka shared a look. "We'll fill you in in a minute," Setsuna said. Soon, they were all settled on the floor. The three inners stared expectantly at the two outer scouts.

"Michiru dumped me a kicked me out," Haruka told them.

"What?!" The other three shouted, "Why?"

"Turns out that she has been sleeping with someone behind my back," Haruka replied. Setsuna and her had prepared this story ahead; they weren't going to be blamed for this, oh no, if Michiru wanted to destroy the future, then she was going to take the blame for it.

"Wow," Ami said, "I never thought Michiru would be one to do that."

Makoto nodded, "Yeah, so why are you two here?"

"We need help," Setsuna replied. "The future is changing, I can no longer see what it is to be. We need your help to separate Michiru from that whore she is currently sleeping with. If we don't, the future as we know it is gone." They sat in silence. The inner scouts reflecting on what Setsuna told them, and the two outers sat praying that the others wouldn't see through their lie.

The telephone ringing broke the quiet. "I'll get it," Rei said rising.

"So, where have you been staying if Michiru kicked you out," Ami asked Haruka.

"I've been staying with Setsuna, Hotaru is currently there as well," Haruka replied.

"Girls, I'm afraid we have another problem," Rei stated, re-entering the room, "That was Mamoru-san, apparently Usagi has disappeared."

"What?!" They shouted.

Rei shrugged, "He just said that he hasn't seen her for a while, and that if we saw her first, to tell her that he was looking for her." Rei scrunched her nose, "He sounded different, something in his voice. Anyway, we should meet up with him, find Minako and tell her, deal with the Michiru situation, and then find Usagi."

"Yes," Setsuna nodded, "the future must be preserved, for our princess, for her happiness."


	7. Confrontations

A/N: More from me at the bottom, just get to reading, and drop a review, even if it's just a line or two, thanks!

Chapter 7: Confrontations

Later that night, Usagi was sprawled out on hers and Michiru's bed reading one of her favorite books. However, her mind was anywhere but on the book in her hand. Her mind replayed the events that occurred earlier that day, and the request she made of her friends.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "Guys, I don't want any of you to interfere in the final battle," Usagi said, shocking the others in the room._

_ "Why not?" Nehellenia asked, "What's going to happen?"_

_ "I have to face Mamoru, and whatever senshi he cons into believing him and I don't want any of you to get hurt. You all have lives now. Emerald is expecting a baby, Prisma and Sapphire, and Catzy and Rubeus are trying to get pregnant," Usagi replied before turning to look at the two women who were probably two of her best friends in the whole world. "You and Bee are going to get married," she finished, tears welling in her eyes, "I want to protect you, don't you understand that?"_

_ Beryl got up, and hugged the crying princess to her, shedding a few tears of her own. Pulling away gently, she wiped the tears off the girl's face. "Don't you understand?" She said finally, "WE want to protect YOU, for everything that you've done for us no matter how badly we hurt you. Please understand where we are coming from."_

_ The silver haired girl nodded, "I do understand, but this is something that I- that Michiru and I have to do on our own. We have to prove that our love is strong enough to overcome anything. That's the only way for us to win in this fight."_

_ "Don't worry about Usagi," Michiru said, speaking to Beryl and Nehellenia, "I won't let anything happen to her, not again." The teal haired soldier of Neptune walked up and placed her hand on the red haired woman's soldier, "Trust in me to keep her safe."_

_ "We do trust in you and have faith that you'll keep her safe," Emerald intervened into the conversation, "But we don't like sitting around feeling helpless while the person that means everything to us is fighting for her life again."_

_ "You guys aren't helpless," Usagi cried, turning to look at the rest of them, "the love in your hearts and the faith you have in me gives me strength. You won't be there physically fighting, but you'll be there with me, in here." Usagi placed her hand on her chest over where her heart beat the strongest. "That's all I'll need to keep going."_

_ Michiru grabbed both of her silver haired maiden's hands and kissed them, before lightly kissing the young woman's lips. Usagi hugged her wife, drawing strength from her. The rest of the occupants of the room, minus Minako and Kunzite, who had run off because Minako claimed she wanted to "get to know him better," looked at the two lovers and smiled. "All right Princess," Nehellenia conceded, "We will do as you ask. However, if the situation turns grim, we will be there."_

_ Usagi nodded her head in understanding, "Thank you Bee, Nellie, everyone, thank you…"_

_End flashback

* * *

_

"What are you thinking about?" A voice broke her out of her thoughts. Usagi turned to see Michiru walking into the bedroom. She was wearing her typical bedroom attire, silk turquoise blue pajama pants, and a light blue tank top.

"I was just thinking about everything that happened today," the moon princess replied as she watched her lover putter about the bedroom as if she was searching for something. "What are you looking for?" Usagi asked, seeing her wife's befuddled face.

Michiru looked at Usagi, with a thoughtful look on her face. "I was looking for, ah I remember where it is," she said as she rushed out of the room. Usagi had to chuckle a little at this, Michiru never showed this side of herself to anyone, anyone but Usagi that is. A minute later, the sea senshi returned with a relieved but pensive look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked as she sat up, putting her book away in the process.

Michiru sighed, and sat down next to her silver haired lover, taking her hand in her own. "I know that we are already married according to… well, to us, your mother, and the heavenly council who ever they are," Michiru started, her eyes on whatever she was clutching in her hands. Usagi squeezed her hand, urging her to continue, wondering where her wife was taking this conversation. Taking comfort in the younger girl's presence, Michiru continued, "but despite knowing that, in the eyes of everyone else, we aren't married, and I want to fix that." Looking the silver haired princess dead in the eye, Michiru revealed what she was holding in her hands, an intricate golden band embedded with three turquoise diamonds. Usagi gasped, her right hand coming up to cover her mouth. "I want to marry you for real, so that everyone knows that I belong to you, and you belong to me. It's not a huge ring, and the diamonds aren't large, but it's what it represents that matters. The three diamonds represent our past, our present, and the future we will have together, whatever that may be."

Usagi reached out a shaky hand and picked up the ring, reading the inscription side, "Love Conquers Time." Tears came to the moon princess' eyes.

Michiru reached for the book her love had been reading, _The Legend of Holly Claus (A/N: My favorite book, I suggest everyone read it at least once. When I bought it, I couldn't put it down)_, "This book of yours you had me read gave me the idea."

"I can't believe that you actually read it when I told you about it a couple months ago. Mamoru-san, he- he never read it, but you…. We weren't anything more than friends but you still read something that I recommended to you," Usagi murmured with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I did read it, and I learned from it," Michiru replied, brushing her hand against the other girl's cheek. "I learned that love has the power to overcome anything, including the most horrible of evils. It is why I continue to have faith in you, faith in us, because I know that what we have is that kind of love." She took the ring out of her beloved princess' hand and slid it onto her left hand.

Usagi cupped Michiru's face in her hands, and kissed her deeply, letting their tongues linger together for a few moments before pulling back. "I've told you this before, and I'll tell you as many times as I have to, I would be honored to be your wife, again," they both laughed at this before resuming kissing. They stripped down until their skin was bared for the other to see. They didn't make love, even though they wanted to. Instead, they choose intimacy. They cuddled and embraced with nothing separating the two, not even space. Where one ended the other began, but the transition was not clear. The moonlight drifted in through the window, caressing their forms as they lay together. After Usagi had fallen asleep in her arms, Michiru combed her lover's hair as she watched the moonlight steal across its princess' face, making her appear almost fairy like. Her fingers effortlessly streamed through silver hair. A smile stole across her angel's face. Kissing the younger woman on the forehead, she brought her even closer to her heart, before joining her in slumber.

* * *

"So," Haruka started when the little troop of wayward senshi and Mamoru met up the next morning, "Did anyone think of any ideas about how to find Usagi or how to get Michiru to see the light and leave her little slut?"

Ami and Makoto shook their heads no, and Haruka sighed. Setsuna patted the blonde woman's arm, careful to make it look like a friendly gesture, before turning back to the group, "Where is Minako-chan? Did any of you call her and ask her to come?"

"I called her," Rei spoke up, "She said she was spending time with a couple of friends of hers and she couldn't come. Afterwards, I called Usagi's house to see if she was there. Her parents told me that they hadn't seen her in a while. Her mother sounded different though, like she really didn't want to talk to me. She even hung the phone up on me!"

"Maybe she was just busy with something?" Ami offered.

"Maybe," Haruka replied, "I've already swung by Michiru's place today, and no one was there."

"So, the goal for today is to find Usagi, get her back, and find Michiru and take her away from her slut," Setsuna announced. "It does not have to be in that order, whoever you run into first."

Hotaru, who was also present, took a moment when the others were making plans on searching different parts of the city, to really look at the people she was around. Even though she was young, she was very bright and very observant. Haruka and Setsuna have been spending way too much time together recently. The casual brushes and touches when they think no one is looking were very suspicious. Ami, Makoto and Rei are just trying to do what they think is right and just, and so appear extremely innocent in this case, nothing suspicious there. The solider of silence then turned her gaze to the earth prince. There was a very dark aura about his person, and he seemed to be hiding something. His irises were tainted with black, and danger seemed to roll off of him in waves. She had felt this evil before, where she couldn't quite recall, but she had the sudden urge to get as far away from it as she could. Quietly, the small senshi of Saturn slipped off into the shadows, seeking out her princess to warn her. The darkness that consumed her in her dream was Mamoru, Hotaru was sure of it. She had to find Usagi; she had to warn her. So she reached out, and searched for the light that her princess emits at all times.

"Where's Hotaru?" Makoto noticed that smaller girl had slipped off with out telling anyone.

Setsuna waved her hand, "I'm sure she's fine, went to try and find Usagi probably, which is what we should get to. The three inners will try Usagi's haunts and hot spots, while Haruka, Mamoru-san and I will check Michiru's. Look for a sign of either of them at those places and along the way."

Everyone nodded and headed off in different directions, searching high and low for any sign of their friends. The Crown, the Aquarium, the game arcade, the pool, and other various stops their friends typically make but to no avail, they could not be found. A little over an hour later, the senshi and Mamoru met back up at the Crown, tired and without anything to show for their efforts.

"God, where could Usagi be?" Rei asked, exhausted. "When I find her, I'm going to kill her?"

"And Michiru too, we couldn't find either of them," Haruka murmured, annoyed.

"Hey guys," Mokoti said, walking over to them, "I'd thought you guys would be at the fair."

"Fair?" They all asked at the same time.

"Yeah, there's a fair in town, I thought for sure you all knew. Mina-chan and Usagi-chan came in this morning saying they were going to be there all day," Mokoti replied, looking confused as to why they weren't with the two girls. "Anyway, Usagi-chan looks-" before he could finish, the occupants of the booth jumped up and dashed off –"amazing, what was that all about?"

"So she was with Minako-chan this whole time?" Makoto asked as they dashed in the direction of the fair. They had missed the obvious signs of the fair since they had been so concerned about finding their friends. Upon hearing Makoto's question, Mamoru, who has yet to say anything, pursed his lips and his eyes narrowed.

"Well if she has been with Minako-chan this whole time, and neither of them told us, they are going to get a serious talking too. Of course, then our only problem would be finding Michiru," Setsuna muttered.

The little group made their way to the fair grounds. The search had begun!

* * *

Earlier that morning…

Usagi awoke to Michiru kissing and licking her lightly on the neck. The moon princess moaned slightly when the kissing turned into sucking. Michiru pulled away with a smirk, Usagi opening her eyes just in time to see it. "You left a mark didn't you?" she asked her still smirking wife.

Michiru's smug smile grew wider, "Maybe, anyway, I've brought you breakfast, as an apology for waking you up this early."

Usagi glanced over at the clock: 7:30 am. "Not that I'm not thrilled to have breakfast in bed with you in the morning, but why did you wake me up this early."

"Well," Michiru began, placing a tray of food that she had temporarily placed on the floor, on her wife's lap, "There is a fair in town today, and I wanted to take you. Of course, Mina-chan can come as well. I've already called her and asked her to meet us at the crown."

"Really?" Usagi exclaimed sitting up, careful not to spill any of the food, or let the bed sheet she was clutching to her figure fall down.

"Yes, really," Michiru laughed a little at the younger girl's excitement. She picked up a fork load of eggs and lifted to her wife's mouth. "Now say ahhh…" Despite Usagi's half-hearted protests, Michiru continued to feed the moon princess the rest of her breakfast.

"You didn't have to feed me Michiru," Usagi pouted a little at her wife.

Michiru pouted right back at her, "Can't I dote on you some, and treat you like the princess you are?" She moved the tray over to the unoccupied side of the bed

Usagi sighed, "I guess it's okay every now and then." A thought entered her mind, and a devilish smile crossed her face. Michiru looked at her warily, with a slight bit of suspicion in her eyes. Usagi gave her a crooked grin before dropping the sheet and crawling out of bed. She shot her wife a smirk noticing her glazed eyes looking at her nude figure. The moon princess stood in front of her wife, with her hands on her hips, naked as the day she was born. Michiru sat, staring at her wife, her eyes running the entire length of the younger woman's body, over and over again. Usagi smirked at making the other woman speechless.

"Now, you can either sit there, staring at me, or we could take a shower and go meet Mina at the Crown," Usagi said, smirking the entire time.

Michiru stood up and the clothes practically melted off her body as she dragged her still smirking wife into the bathroom, and a very steamy shower.

After a quickie in the shower, the two of them dressed and made it to the Crown by 8:30. Minako was already there. Usagi wanted to go inside and talk to Mokoti for a second, so she and Minako went in and talked to the arcade manger. Afterwards, the three made their way pleasantly to the fair, not knowing that in a few short hours, they would be fighting for their lives.

* * *

"Alright, the game plan is that we split up and look for Usagi and Minako-chan," Setsuna said when the group reached the fair. "Haruka, Mamoru-san and I will head left, while you three go right." The three inners nodded, and so the search began.

"Do either of you think that something is strange about all of this?" Ami asked Makoto and Rei after they split from the other three.

Makoto and Rei looked at each other, before Rei responded, "This does seem a bit weird. I mean, Haruka and Setsuna are acting suspicious, and Mamoru-san is different somehow. I sense something dark within him; it's kind of frightening. It is almost like the time when he was being controlled by the dark kingdom. Which is weird because Minako-chan felt Usagi's soul bond with him, what, just two days ago."

"Yeah, Setsuna-san and Haruka-san are acting weird too," Makoto muttered an agreement, "I mean I know that Chibi-Usa-chan said that Haruka-san and Michiru-san were together in the future, but doesn't the future change? Besides, if Michiru-san has found someone else to love, and she doesn't love Haruka-san anymore, taking her from her new lover isn't going to get them back together."

"Well, in any case," Ami started, "We've got to find Usagi-chan. This dark energy you feel inside of Mamoru-san worries me Rei-chan."

Rei nodded, "It worries me too. We have got to find Usagi and Minako-chan and warn them about Mamoru-san and the others. If there is anyone who can talk sense into Haruka-san and Setsuna-san it's the princess, and maybe she can also figure out what is wrong with Mamoru-san."

* * *

"Ah, Michi! Thank you!" Usagi squealed as she hugged the cutest rabbit plushy to her chest. It had big blue eyes, floppy ears and was fluffy all over. Michiru had seen it at one of the game booths and had won it for her beloved wife. She had gotten a kitten plushy for Minako earlier and had been looking for the perfect one for her wife. Now that she had, all of them were satisfied and content to walk around the fair.

"Michiru-mama!" They all turned when they heard a familiar voice and saw Hotaru running towards them.

"Hotaru-chan," Michiru cried, hugging the preteen. "What are you doing here?" Michiru asked after releasing the girl.

"Well, really I've been looking for Usagi-san, but I saw you and thought you might help me… oh," Hotaru noticed the young woman standing next to the senshi of Neptune. "Are you Michiru-mama's new girlfriend that sent Haruka-san and Setsuna-san into such a dither."

Usagi giggled a little, "Yes, sort of, but you know me Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru looked confused, "How do you… Usagi-san! Is that really you?"

Seeing the little firefly's eyes grow huge made Usagi, Michiru and Minako, who had been hiding behind the two erupted in giggles.

"Yes, Hotaru-chan," Usagi said when she finally got a hold of herself, "It's me."

"So you've been with Michiru-mama this whole time? What has happened?" Hotaru asked, looking at Usagi's new appearance.

The three of them told Hotaru what happened the last couple days (Michiru and Usagi left out the unnecessary parts). Hotaru was outraged, but combined with her vision and what she saw with the others concerning Mamoru and Haruka and Setsuna's behavior, she expected this much.

"I knew they were a bit too close these past few months when I've seen them," Hotaru sighed, "but I never thought they could be this stupid. It's your life, your future, you decide. They decided, but they try to take it back, bull shit."

"Hotaru," Michiru chastised, "Language."

"Michiru, she's growing up, let her curse when it's necessary, because I would have to say that if she would curse at any time, now would be the time," Usagi replied, grabbing the sea senshi's hand.

"Yeah, but really we should be getting out of here," Minako said, looking behind her, "Because if they find us, they're gonna be pissed, and this is not the place to have a battle."

"Too late," Usagi murmured looking behind the group. The other three turned to where she was looking and spotted Haruka, Setsuna and Mamoru. They turned to make a break for it, but not before being seen by the three hostiles.

"Shit," Haruka yelled, "It's Michiru and her little whore."

"Are you blind or just stupid," Mamoru hissed. The two women looked at him blankly. "That's not some whore, that girl is Usagi!"

"What?" They shouted as they sprinted after the runaway princess and her loyal guardians.

"Rei, Ami, Makoto," Haruka called on the communicator, "We've found them, and the person that Michiru has been seeing, it's Usagi."

"What?" Came three voices over the small device, "Where are they?"

"They are running in the direction of the park, probably want to get away from all the people. Ami can track us using her computer," Haruka replied.

Ami's voice came over the communicator, "I'm on it Haruka-san, but please, don't do anything until we all get there."

The wind senshi didn't reply as she turned off the communicator. Ami heard the click signaling the end of the transmission. The three inner senshi just looked at each other and began to run in the direction of the park.

"What is going on?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know," Rei replied, "but I would sure like to find out."

"And the only one who knows, who can really tell us, is Usagi," Ami finished.

* * *

"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do?" A frantic Minako paced back and forth once the foursome reached the park. They had managed to lose the three that were following them, but they knew that it would only be a matter of time before they were discovered.

"Minako-chan calm down," Michiru said, despite the fear in her own voice. The warrior of water was worried, not only did they have to deal with Haruka and Setsuna, but Mamoru as well, and the other senshi if they chose to fight against them.

Usagi, hearing the fear in her wife's voice, gently took her face in her hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. "We can do this," she murmured softly, "We have too. In order for our love to shine through we have to face these trials, this darkness."

"I know my love," Michiru replied, taking both of Usagi's hands in her own, kissing them slightly before lifting her eyes to meet her princess' sparkling silver blue eyes. "That doesn't make this any easier to deal with though."

"Awww," Minako squealed, watching their display of affection, "Aren't they so cute? I'm glad you two got together, your previous significant others were not so keen on public displays of affection, or at least, when anyone else was around."

"Yes, yes, very cute, but they've found us," Hotaru hissed. The group turned, and breathed a tentative sigh of relief when they saw it was the senshi's of fire, ice and thunder.

"Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan," Usagi called, hesitantly stepping toward the other inner senshi.

"Usagi what is going on? And what happened to you?" Rei asked, looking at the silver haired princess.

"Huh well, Rei, the thing is-"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

The giant rage fueled attack was heading right for the princess and her guards, but the girls all jumped out of the way in time. Michiru pulled Usagi closer to her when they got up, and turned to face the transformed Soldiers of Pluto and Uranus, and the crime-fighting flower crusader. Minako and Hotaru transformed at seeing the aggressive stance of their former allies. Rei, Makoto, and Ami, although a bit confused, transformed as well, and stood in front of Usagi.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rei yelled, outraged.

"What are we doing?" Setsuna screeched, "What are you doing? You are protecting those traitors!"

"Look, we may not know what exactly is going on, but Usagi, Michiru, Minako and Hotaru are our friends, and we aren't going to let you hurt them," Makoto yelled, "just calm down, and let's think this through."

Setsuna merely snorted, "Calm down? I'm trying to get us back on the path to Crystal Tokyo, do you really want to stand in the way of that?"

The senshi's of Mars, Mercury and Jupiter hesitated for a moment before standing firm once more. "If that is what we have to do, and if that is what Usagi wants, well then, looks like we don't have any other way but to fight you!" Rei cried out, assuming an aggressive stance as well.

"Stop!" Usagi cried out, startling all of them. She and Michiru emerged out from behind the senshi and faced the three hostiles, "Your battle is with us, not them."

"We will not fight you princess, despite our desire to," Haruka said, a slight sneer in her voice.

"Then fight me," Michiru said, seething in rage, "one outer sailor soldier against two."

Haruka smirked, "Deal."

Michiru didn't look at her wife, she couldn't. She feared seeing the fear that would surely be present in those sky blue eyes, and she didn't want her beloved to see that same fear reflected in her own. She knew that if she faced these two, that Usagi would have to face Mamoru on her own. A small reassuring squeeze of her hand broke her out of her thoughts. That act of confidence gave her enough courage to continue on. "Neptune Imperial Power," she called out, using her new transformation. The rest of the scouts didn't get a good look at her new outfit, as the three outers were teleported to another location in the park. _A gift for you Michiru,_ Usagi thought, her hand glowing with a small bit of silver magic, _the gift of concentration._

_Michiru is facing her demons, now it's time for me to face mine_, Usagi took a deep breath, and faced the man in the mask.

**

* * *

A/N:** Alright, I'm really sorry about this you guys, I know that I said that this would be the last chapter, but well, these guys had their own ideas. The last chapter will have some spectacular battles scenes though, and everyone will get what's coming to them, and more if Michiru and I have anything to do about it. However, I have a feeling Usagi's going to ruin our fun, which is a shame. Anyway, review, please, they are quite fun to read.

Artistia


	8. Stars

**A/N: **Yay! Okay, I got a bunch of reviews telling me to update quickly. But honestly, do you know how much of this I had done when I posted the previous chapter? None. Guess who had a 12 hour road trip this weekend with nothing better to do while sitting in the car? Me! So I decided I would type this chapter up. Technically, it's the last chapter, but there is an epilogue that follows. It is almost finished. Trying to hammer out the final details, and I will answer questions and such with in the epilogue or in the author's note at the end of the epilogue. Now, go read, enjoy this, the final battle of Dreaming a New Destiny...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Stars**

"Usako," Mamoru started, in that sickly sweet tone of his that made said girl want to throw up in her mouth.

"Mamoru-san," Usagi stated, matter of factly, like this wasn't the man she had been engaged to and in love with, but in a way, he wasn't.

The man's eyes narrowed slightly at her tone, but smiled through it. This was going to be finished, one way or the other; it was up to the _dear_ princess on which way it was going to end. "I am sorry about the way I acted," Mamoru tried to sound sincere, but Usagi could still detect the slight hiss in his voice. "Please, come back, we can work this out."

The moon princess just shook her head, "No, Mamoru-san, we can't. You have been this way for a long time, and it's taken me this long to realize it. I'm not going to go back to you, and have to wait for the day you kill me. I've found someone who loves me for myself, and wants for my life whatever I want. I love them very much, so don't you see Mamoru? I'M taking control of my future, my destiny."

The man's eyes narrowed in rage, and turned a dangerous shade of red. "If that is the way you want it," he hissed, "so be it." His hands began to glow the same shade of red. Suddenly, nearly two-dozen youma appeared in the park, surrounding the scouts.

"Aw come on," Rei yelled, staring at the hideous creatures.

"Really, you think the bad guys would get a bit more creative with minions," Minako tisked.

"What do we do?" Makoto asked.

Usagi looked around them at all of the youma, then back at the man in the mask. "Can you guys take care of the youma," she said carefully, looking back at her friends.

"You're the only one with the power to destroy them, Usagi-chan," Ami reminded, fear evident in her voice.

"I know, but I've got to face Mamoru. Plus, I pretty sure that if I take him out, the youma will disappear."

The senshi looked at each other before Hotaru spoke up, "Alright princess, we will keep them occupied for you."

"Thank you," she said before turning back to face Mamoru. She took a deep breath, similar to what Michiru did before she turned to fight, and screamed out her new transformation, "Moon Imperial Power!" Her new uniform was similar to her old one, but had slight differences. Her odangos, for one, were gone, and instead, part of her hair was pulled back away from her face, while the rest streamed down to her lower back like a silver cascade. The bow on the front of her uniform was a turquoise blue in color, and the combined symbols of the moon and Neptune resided in the middle. Her skirt was an aquamarine blue, flecked with silver moon and stars, and her boots were a deep blue, lined in silver. A small golden band encircled her brow, an intricately woven crown of silver and gold. When Usagi looked down at her weapon, she gasped. It was the royal sword of the moon, used by the late king, her father Adonis, king of the new moon. The blade was deep gray, almost black, but with intricate silver designs, showing the royal seal of the New Moon kingdom.

The sailor senshi gaped at Usagi's new transformation, but they were rudely reminded by some of the youma, that they had something they had to do.

"How do we get the youma to stay away from Imperial Sailor Moon?" Makoto asked Ami, who was furiously typing at her computer, trying to figure out a good strategy.

"I'm working on it," Ami said.

The senshi of Venus looked at the frustrated sailor Mercury, and then back at the youma, her typical manor of getting someone's attention rearing its ugly head. "Yoo hoo, Youma-sans, you all are so slow I bet you can't catch me," she yelled, as took off in a random direction, with a mass exodus of the youmas following her. The other senshi sweat dropped, before taking off after her, to help with, distracting the youma.

Usagi smiled slightly at her friends in thanks, before turning back to Mamoru, pointing her sword at him in the process. He merely sneered at her, "Looks like you got some new tricks, well so do I!" He threw a sphere of dark energy at her, but Sailor Moon easily deflected it with her sword.

"Looks like there is no way to end this peacefully," the senshi of the moon stated calmly as she looked at the man before her. "I've never had the desire to kill anyone before, because I knew there was good in all of them. However, I can sense no good in you."

"That's because I have been living within him for years, born a part of him His soul is as evil as they come," a voice hissed from within Mamoru.

"Metalia!" Sailor Moon growled.

"Yes," the same hissing voice came, "now come and be broken." A whip appeared out of nowhere and pulled Usagi's feet out from under her. Mamoru appeared in front of her, sending her flying back with a massive burst of power to her stomach.

Sailor Moon pushed herself up with one arm, and glared at the man who was now emitting an evil cackling laugh. _This is not going to be easy…_

_

* * *

_

Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna appeared in another location of the park, isolated from others, which was odd, considering the time of day. However, most people were probably either at work, or at the fair, it was a weekday after all. While Michiru was looking around for civilians, Setsuna and Haruka were looking at their former friend's new sailor form. It was almost exactly the same as Usagi's. The only differences were that aquamarine, instead of silver, was the dominant color, and her weapon that came with it. Her weapon was also a relic leftover from her deceased father: a triton. The two traitorous senshi growled upon seeing the combined symbols of the Moon and Neptune, and the golden crown upon her brow.

"What have you done?" Setsuna seethed, launching a Dead Scream in Michiru's direction.

"Marine Wall!" She called out in response, forming a large structure in between herself and the rage fueled Dead Scream. When the sphere collided with the wall, an explosion sent both parties flying backwards. They groaned and slowly got to their feet.

"Why did you do it, Michiru?" Haruka asked softly, "To get revenge against me for cheating on you, well, fine I'm sorry! Now stop this!"

Michiru just stared at her with shock, before gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. "You think I'm with Usagi out of revenge, well then you are seriously mistaken. I spilled paint on and ripped some of you favorite clothes out of revenge. I would have taken a bat to your car out of revenge if I had gotten to it, but I am with Usagi because I love her," Michiru was boiling over with rage. Did they really think that she was stupid, and that a simple I'm sorry and I won't do it again will work? They must be seriously disturbed.

"But you are not allowed to love her!" Setsuna yelled, "She's Mamoru's! They are going to get married, have Chibi-Usa and rule Crystal Tokyo together! It's their destiny."

"That might have been her destiny at one point, possibly, but destiny changes, the future changes. I'm her destiny now, her new destiny, and she's mine," Michiru countered, glaring down the time senshi.

"Well then," Pluto said, "it seems that the only way to return to the right future is to get rid of you, right Uranus."

Haruka seemed a little reluctant to pop off her former lover, but she nodded in the end. "Sacrifices must be made in order to preserve the future," she murmured, her eyes narrowing, assuming a fighting posture.

Michiru just rolled her eyes, _these two are idiots. _The outer senshi began circling each other, Michiru careful never to turn her back to one of them, her triton in hand.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Haruka summoning her space sword, and Setsuna maneuvering her Garnet Rod into a fighting stance. "Looks like the fight has just began," Michiru murmured under her breath before they attacked.

* * *

"Flame Sniper!" Mars cried out, shooting a flaming arrow at one of the youma while dodging another one's attack.

"Oak Evolution," Jupiter cried out also before dodging another attack and hearing a "Love-Me-Chain!" coming from somewhere behind her. Mercury was trying to figure out the most effective way to take out the youma even though they couldn't exactly kill them. Saturn was protecting her with her Silent Wall.

"Have you got anything yet?" A disgruntled Venus called out as she tried to escape a group of youma.

"I'm working on it," Mercury yelled, huffing slightly before turning back to her computer.

_Michiru-mama, Usagi-san, hurry,_ Saturn thought, as she watched her friends struggle to deal with the massive amount of youma.

* * *

Usagi struggled to her feet after that blow to her stomach. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her down. Banishing her sword until she needed it, Sailor Moon faced her opponent. He smirked at her, a smug little smirk that made her want to slap his face so hard that it would blow half way around the world. She hated that smirk, whenever she saw it, she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Ready for more?" He was taunting her, and it was pissing her off. He threw a barrage of poisoned black roses at her.

"Silver Vapor," she screamed. A silver mist crept forward, and smothered the roses, crumbling them into dust. He simply sneered at her in response to the destruction of his flowers, launching an onslaught of dark lances. Sailor Moon managed to dodge most of them, but one caught her on her upper thigh, making her cry out in pain. "Shit," she gasped out, "that's gonna cost me." She realized that the wound would slow her speed, making it harder for her to move. It was bleeding so bad that she couldn't tell how deep it actually was. If she could just rest for a moment, but there he was, firing more attacks at her. Usagi managed to dodge, and countered with a few attacks of her own. "Tranquil shooter," she said, forming a bow and arrow similar to that of Sailor Mars' flame sniper.

The arrow ripped through the air, not making a sound, and struck Mamoru in the right shoulder before he had a chance to move. He grunted in pain as it struck him, but his pain merely fueled his anger. Screaming in rage he lunged towards Usagi, but she evaded him, shooting another arrow in response, trying to keep some distance between them. She continued firing arrows, trying to keep him away, the wound on her leg was getting worse with the activity.

It would seem that Mamoru had enough of her antics, and fired a series of attacks at her, tiring her, confusing her, as he snuck up on her. Usagi sensed that he was no longer in front of her firing the attacks at her, so she whirled around in time to see him pull a similar move to what he did a the beginning, a blow of dark magic to her stomach but with an extra burst to her injured leg. She screamed out bloody murder as she flew backwards.

_I can't lose here, _she thought as she struggled to stand up, _everyone is counting on me. I can't give up, not now._

In the mean time, Mamoru had formed a sword of dark energy, glowing like red blood. He charged at her, with a sick smile on his face. "You are mine," the hissing, sinister voice cried out.

Usagi's eyes widened as she saw him coming, _No!_

_

* * *

_

Michiru was getting tired; her new attacks, while powerful, took quite a bit out of her. Of course, Setsuna and Haruka were getting tired as well, having to go up against the new and improved Sailor Neptune.

"Give it up Neptune," Setsuna yelled, "you can't take us both!"

"If you give this up now, we might let you live," Haruka added.

Michiru got to her feet, panting for air. "Never," she hissed.

"So be it," Setsuna replied, charging her attack again, "Dead Scream."

"Space Sword Blaster," Haruka sent her attack as well, sending Michiru flying backwards, splintering a tree.

_I can't give up! I can't let them win. I have so much more to live for, so much more to fight for! _Michiru thought as she painfully got back on her feet, feeling some major bruising and lacerations on her back from where she and the tree crossed paths. She saw Usagi's face flash in her mind for a split second, causing her to smile and forget her pain. _That's right, I have a future to fight for!_

She turned back to the advancing outers, "Triton Charge." A blue beam shot out of the end of her triton and struck the ground in front of the advancing senshi. They flew back a ways but managed to stay on their feet and countered with attacks of there own attacks.

Michiru managed to dodge the Dead Scream but the World Shaking caught her skirt and singed it a bit. Looking down at her burnt skirt awoke a bit more rage in the sea senshi. _All right, that's it._ Once again, she turned to face the two outer senshi; a cold fury was evident in her eyes. "Water Cyclone," she called, summoning a tornado of water to descend on the two, very frightened, rogue senshi. It struck the two, whirling them up and around before sending them flying, water logged and a bit dizzy. Before the two could get up, Michiru called out another attack, "Triton Chains!" Strong metal chains came forth out of pools of water binding Pluto and Uranus. They struggled to get free, or to break the chains, but it was no use, the chains would not yield.

The senshi of Neptune walked up to the senshis of Uranus and Pluto. Michiru's glare had a final look to it, "I don't really care if you two can't accept my relationship with Usagi, but disrespecting both me and her, will that is another matter entirely. But just to be clear, we are done here."

With one last defiant glare, both of her opponents sagged in defeat. Michiru nodded once before turning and running in the direction of where her beloved was fighting for their future together. The chains followed after her, dragging two protesting senshi along with them. She paid them no mind; her only thought was on finding her wife and making sure that she was all right.

Michiru approached the area where the princess of the moon and the prince of Earth where fighting, and what she saw there nearly made her heart stop. _No…_

_

* * *

_

"I'm afraid it's time to toss in the towel," Minako cried, collapsing on the ground, "I don't have anymore juice left in me."

"We can't quit yet, Sailor Moon is counting on us," Rei replied, barely having enough strength to fire off another Flame Sniper, before collapsing on the ground next to Minako.

"Saturn can you keep up your wall?" Ami, who long ago gave up on finding a good strategy and instead jumped in to help her friends, asked the senshi of silence.

The senshi in question was crumpling closer towards the ground; the constant use of her Silence Wall was starting to affect her. "I'm afraid not Mercury," she said, just as the barrier collapsed.

"I can't believe this is it," Makoto murmured, watching the youma getting ready to pounce on her and her friends. However, just before they could, they disappeared.

"What the-" Rei started.

"Do you think?" Ami asked.

Minako jumped up and dashed back in the direction of her princess, the other senshi hot on her heels. When they reached the battle scene, what they saw there made their blood run cold. _No…_

_

* * *

_

Usagi felt a stinging pain in her side. Looking down, she saw that it was Mamoru's blade sticking in her side that was causing that pain. The senshi of the moon was confused; the pain was muddling up her brain. _How did he miss his target? He was aiming for my chest wasn't he?_ She looked up and realized that the blade aticking through his stomach probably had something to do with him missing his target. Then she realized that it was her sword, and that her hands were on the hilt.

Mamoru's hands were still on the hilt of his sword. Blood was beginning to trickle out of his mouth. His teeth ground together as he glared at her as she turned her face up to look at him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi saw Michiru and the others come up, but everything was starting to become a little fuzzy. She focused on Michiru's face for a split second, taking in how pale it was and the fear that was present on it. Turning back to look at Mamoru, she felt his grip tighten on his sword, and the stinging pain in her side got worse.

Gritting through it, Usagi remembered something her mother once told her about her father's sword.

_Flashback_

_Queen Serenity showed her five year-old daughter her late husband's sword, the only thing that she had left to remember him, besides the little girl herself._

_ "This, my dear, was once your father's sword," the Queen told her, smiling at the awestruck look on her daughter's face. _

_ "Papa used that sword, but it looks so big and heavy," little Serenity said, looking at the huge weapon (when you're five, everything looks bigger than it is)._

_ Queen Serenity smiled fondly at the girl. Picking up the little princess so that she could have a better look, the Queen replied, "Yes, well, your father was a big and strong man, and one day, his sword will go to you."_

_ "Really?" Little Serenity's eyes were wide with surprise._

_ "Yes," the Queen laughed, "this sword is very special. It has the power to dispel evil if the bearer is pure of heart."_

_ "How does it do that mommy?"_

_ Queen Serenity smiled, a mysterious smile, "Perhaps one day, you'll find out on your own. If you trust your heart, it will provide you with the answers you seek…"_

_End Flashback_

Usagi closed her eyes, and breathed. When next she opened them, they were filled with such determination and confidence that Mamoru and everyone who could see were a bit taken a back. "Divine," Usagi choked out, "Justice!"

A hot white light erupted out of Sailor Moon, and coursed down through the sword. The intricate silver designs on the blade began to glow with the same white light and with the same ferocity. Mamoru began to writhe on the sword, still holding onto his own sword, causing it to move slightly. Usagi winced in pain, but held firm. Mamoru threw his head back and let out a silent scream, his mouth opened wide in a wailing form. A dark shadow began to form as the sword's light caused Mamoru's body to glow with the same light. The light attacked the shadow, which moved and undulated like it was alive. It tried to fight back, but the consuming power of the light overwhelmed it and destroyed it. Mamoru quit writhing, then dissolved into dust, almost as if he had never existed.

The sword that Mamoru had created disappeared when he did, freeing Usagi. Her own blade was still in the same position it was in when it went through Mamoru. The moon senshi stared at it in disbelief as if confused as to what just happened. The pain of her wounds made itself known once again, and Usagi's knees buckled, unable to hold her up anymore. However, before she hit the ground, Michiru had her cradled safely in her arms. The senshi who were not in chains, peered over Michiru's shoulder, not wanting to intrude on the two.

Usagi focused her fuzzy eyesight on Michiru's teary face, where relief and concern were the dominant emotions. The tired moon princess tried to lift her hand up to her wife's cheek but found that her arm wouldn't move that high. Michiru, however, seemed to know what her wife wanted, and grabbed Usagi's hand with her own and lifted it to her face. "We did it?" Usagi croaked, finding her voice after a moment.

Michiru let out a small barking laugh, and gave the small hand clasped in her own a squeeze, "Yes, we did it."

Usagi smiled. It was a small smile, but full of relief and happiness. "I'm glad," she murmured, snuggling closer to her wife before letting the darkness over take her.

The senshi of Neptune watched as her wife passed out and de-transformed, before turning to the ice senshi. "Mercury?" She asked softly.

"She's all right," Ami replied, "I've already scanned her with my computer. The silver crystal has stopped the bleeding and is healing her. She used a lot of power and is probably exhausted. It's best to let her sleep for a while."

Michiru nodded in understanding, and picked up her sleeping wife. She turned to Pluto and Uranus, who were left speechless at what they just witnessed. Walking up to them, she spoke, "I'm sure Usagi will want to talk to you, ALL of you when she is feeling better." They nodded emphatically, and Michiru released the chains that bound them. Receiving a nod from all of the senshi, Michiru and the sleeping princess disappeared in a flash of aquamarine light only to reappear again, alone, in their apartment.

De-transforming, Michiru carried the unconscious princess into the bathroom. She stripped and bathed her wife, dried her off and carried her back to their room. It was only after she had placed her in bed, that Michiru realized how tired she was. Trudging back to the bathroom, she took a quick shower, before crawling back in bed with her wife. Somewhere, in her state of unconsciousness, Usagi recognized her and snuggled into her. Michiru smiled at the act, kissing her lightly on the neck, and gathered her closer to herself, before drifting off to the world of dreams.

When they both woke up a few hours later, Michiru decided that she would help her wife "recover." Usagi also decided that Michiru needed some help "recovering" as well. Needless to say, it was a couple days before Usagi got around to talking to her senshi.

* * *

Usagi stood in front of the window of her and Michiru's apartment and looked out at the full moon shinning in the night sky. She was reflecting on her conversation with her senshi. All of their old enemies, her new friends, were there as well. She wanted the scouts to know everything, so she told them everything. Hiding things is what got them all into this mess, so she decided that it would be best to get everything out and in the open.

_Flashback_

_ "So that's what happened," Usagi said, telling the rest of the senshi about how her and Michiru got together. They were all crowded in Rei's sitting room at the shrine. Beryl and Nehellenia were seated next to Michiru and Usagi on the floor at the head of the table. Diamond and Emerald, Sapphire and Prizma, Rubeus and Catzy, and Bertie and Avery were seated across from the senshi and four generals. Makoto, Ami and Rei blinked at the new information before turning to Setsuna and Haruka with accusatory faces. _

_ "You tricked us," Ami started._

_ "And lied to us," Makoto added. _

_ "And tried to turn us against our best friend!" Rei yelled. If it were possible, Haruka and Setsuna would shrink into the floor to escape the furious glares that the three inner senshi were sending their way. _

_ "Stop it," Usagi cried, getting the attention of the occupants of the room, "They will get their punishment soon enough. I will not have this division among the scouts any longer."_

_ The three shrank back with apologetic looks on their faces. The two scouts in question cringed slightly when Usagi said punishment, and looked towards their princess. She shook her head, motioning she'd tell them later._

_ "One thing I don't understand," Emerald started, still trying to wrap her mind around the battle, which Usagi had told them about earlier, "Is what happened to Mamoru-san. What did you do to him?"_

_ Diamond nodded in agreement with his wife, "Yes, I was wondering about that also."_

_ Usagi sighed, feeling a slight reassuring squeeze on both of her hands. Michiru held one, and Beryl held the other one, with Nehellenia's hand on top of it. "Well," Usagi started, "I remembered something that mother told me about my father's sword a long time ago."_

_ "What is that?" Luna asked. Both Luna and Artemis have been living with Minako ever since Usagi moved in with Mamoru. Naturally, Minako had neglected to tell them what was happening with Usagi and the others, so this was the first time they had heard of this. Of course, they were dying with curiosity about Usagi's new transformation and weapon._

_ "That it has the ability to dispel evil," Usagi replied, still hesitating on the full answer. She knew that they would be shocked, hell, she was shocked when she figured it out. _

_ "And that means?" Catzy asked. They were all dying of curiosity._

_ The moon princess sighed in resignation, "It means that if there had been any good left in Mamoru, the sword would have left him alive, but there wasn't, so when the evil left him, he just turned to dust." The occupants of the room, minus Michiru, gasped. Usagi and worked this all out talking to Michiru, so the senshi of Neptune already knew. She shifted to where she was sitting behind Usagi, and hugged her to her body, her legs splayed out next to Usagi's. The princess smiled at the act, placing her own arms overtop the ones around her stomach. "Based on Mamoru's track record in this life, and when he was Endymion, evil has always existed in his soul, and Metalia attached herself onto it. They were soul mates, as weird as that sounds, and they were perfect for each other."_

_ They all nodded, absorbing the information. After a while, the group spilt up. It was getting late, and they all decided they needed to rest their overloaded brains. The only ones who remained were Usagi, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna. Rei knew that Usagi wanted to speak to the two outer senshi alone, and so went to help her grandfather with the chores._

_ As the sun began to descend for the night, and the sky was donning her evening robes, the two remorseful outer senshi knelt in front of their princess, ready to receive whatever punishment she deemed fit. Michiru stood at Usagi's right side, holding her hand, providing her with the support and strength she needed._

_ "I know you two are sorry for what you have done," Usagi began, "And I have forgiven you for what you have done. However, you committed crimes against the other senshi, my wife, Michiru and myself. I cannot ignore these offences and so you must be punished accordingly. Setsuna you are to report back to the time gates and remain there until I say your time has been served. You are only to report back to me if and when you sense an emergency in the time stream or when something happens that affects Michiru, myself or the senshi, including Haruka and yourself. Haruka, you are to guard the far edges of the solar system against intruders, as was the outer senshi's previous duty, and not to report back unless something happens. You two are to have no contact with each other unless I deem it okay, or in which the time comes that your punishment is over." The two senshi winced slightly at this clause, but remained silent and compliant. Usagi saw the wince and her eyes soften, "If your love is as strong as Michiru tells me it is, you'll both get through this. Now, go! Your punishment starts now."_

_ "Yes princess," they replied, standing up to walk away._

_ "One more thing," Usagi called out to them. They turned back to face her. "I expect to see you both at mine and Michiru's wedding wearing your best, smiling and together."_

_ The two smiled in understanding, before disappearing to carry out there sentences…_

_End Flashback_

"I wish I didn't have to do that to them," Usagi murmured into the night.

"I know you do," Michiru's voice came from behind her, as arms came and wrapped around her stomach, "but you had to do something, and you didn't like mine or your mother's suggestion."

"I wasn't going to take their senshi powers over this nor was I going to dangle them over a pool of sharks," Usagi nudged her lover a bit with her elbow before continuing, "It was a simple miscommunication issue, which I have resolved. I know that they had to be punished for their actions and take responsibility for them, I just wish I didn't have to be so harsh on them," Usagi sighed.

Michiru set her chin on the younger woman's shoulder, "I know my love, I know." They stood that way for a while, Michiru's head on Usagi's shoulder, and Usagi's head leaning against Michiru's.

Soon, it felt to the two that the temperature in the room had risen a couple notches as Michiru began to place wet kisses up and down her wife's neck, sucking softly on the nape. Usagi moaned and tilted her head to the side. She gasped out as Michiru bit her on her collarbone, licking the wound to soothe it. Turning in her wife's arms, Usagi crashed their lips together, tongues mingling as they battled for dominance. Michiru walked them into the bedroom, pushed Usagi down on the bed, and pounced. They made love, slowly and tenderly. After they had come together once more, they laid peacefully under the blanket. Michiru propped herself up with her elbow, and stared down at her beautiful wife, running her fingers through soft silvery hair.

"Is there anything that you want," Michiru murmured, tracing the outline of Usagi's face with her finger.

"Hmm?" Usagi asked, grabbing a hold of that finger, and kissing it.

"Is there anything that you want?" Michiru repeated. "Anything at all, I'd give you the stars in heartbeat if you asked for them."

Usagi giggled, a soft, sweet sound, "If I wanted the stars, I would ask for them." Raising up, Usagi pushed Michiru back down on the bed, and pinned her beneath her. "I don't need the stars," Usagi clarified, "Everything that I want, everything that I need is right here." Sealing with a kiss, they made love again and again into the night with moonlight shinning in through the window, witnessing the final sealing of the new royal couple.

* * *

**Stay tuned for Epilogue in a couple of days, and edited chapters.**


	9. Epilogue: A New Destiny

**A/N: **At the bottom... please read it, and don't forget to review!

**Epilogue: A New Destiny**

Queen Nereida opened her eyes, and gazed out into the night. She had been reminiscing on her life with her beloved Serenity while she waited. The balcony she was standing on, overlooked the gardens of the Lunar Kingdom's royal castle. When her wife saved Earth from another ice age, the moon kingdom was revived, and the entire silver alliance along with it. The planet Neptune had returned to its former glory first because of its ruler's connection with the silver crystal's bearer. The rest of the planet's soon followed with the former inhabitants returning or reviving. All of the planets, including Earth, signed peace treaties with the moon, and sent flowers for its gardens. The queens of Earth, Beryl and Nehellenia sent tiger lilies, instead of the presumed roses, to show a deeper connection to the moon, with its flower being the mountain lily.

"What are you doing out here?" Someone called out to Nereida. She turned and saw Zephyra, Queen of Uranus, walking towards her.

"Just thinking," Nereida replied, looking back down to the gardens. The part that caught her attention and made her smile fondly was the section of the garden where plants and flowers from Neptune and the Moon wove and mingled together.

"About?" Zephyra asked, curious as to what her friend could be thinking about at a time like this.

"About how this all started."

"Ah, well, I supposed that makes sense," Zephyra said hesitantly. Both she, and Eternia were always reluctant to talk about that time period in their lives.

Nereida giggled, "Water under the bridge. Honestly, you and Eternia really need to lighten up."

Zephyra simply shrugged in response, and the two friends shared a small laugh before lapsing back into companionable silence. Serenity had released Zephyra and Eternia from their punishments after the second rise of the silver millennium. This future had turned out differently than the one planned for Crystal Tokyo, and everyone agrees that it is better that way. The Earth never entered a frozen state because Serenity stepped up and stopped it, so really only a few years have passed. The Moon Kingdom was revived because of the amount of silver crystal power that Serenity used to keep the ice age at bay, and after that, everything just fell into place.

"Do you think you'll be any good?" Zephyra asked, bringing Nereida out of her thoughts.

"Honestly, I don't know, but Serenity believes that I will, that's all that really matters."

The sandy blonde paused for a moment, "You really love her, don't you?"

Nereida knew that this was more of a statement than a question, but answered it anyway, "More and more everyday."

"Nereida-mama, Zephyra-papa, it's time!" Nastusia yelled from inside the room. Before anyone could blink, Nereida was back in the room, holding her wife's hand, as she was about to give birth to their children.

"This is so exciting," Delphia whispered to Nehellenia and Beryl, who were there for the big event.

"I know," Nehellenia whispered, "I'm about to be an aunt again! I almost can't believe it."

"Now I know all of you want to be in here for the birth," Sofia said, gaining their attention, "But I really think it would be best to wait outside in the lobby."

Some of the scouts began to protest, but were silenced with a look from the unrelenting Queen of Mercury. Eternia chuckled softly, and shooed everyone out, returning to Mercury's side by the moon queen in order to assist with the delivery.

"Nereida," came a soft whisper.

Nereida squeezed her wife's hand lovingly, "I'm here my love. I'm here."

"Alright Sere," Sofia soothed, "We're almost done, now I need for you to push when I tell you to, all right, PUSH!"

Serenity cried out as she pushed, clutching onto Nereida's hand for support. Pretty soon cries filled the room, and all of the occupants smiled. Sofia handed the little princess to Eternia to clean and turned back to Serenity. "Okay, now her sister would also like to come out and meet you," Sofia said, checking on where the second baby was.

"I don't know if I can do this," Serenity murmured, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"You can do this Selia," Nereida whispered that only her wife would hear, "I know you can do this."

Serenity looked into her wife's eyes, drawing strength from them. "Assana," she whispered as the pain started again.

"Sere, I know you're tired but you've got to push this little one out," Sofia ordered softly in full doctor mode. "On the count of three, one… two… three-PUSH."

The silver haired queen of the Moon and Neptune screamed out as she pushed her second child into the world. A small cry could soon be heard as a little crystal blue haired baby emerged into view; an answering cry emitted from her silver haired twin.

Both Nereida and Serenity started crying when they saw their children for the first time. Serenity sagged back down on the hospital bed in relief, squeezing Nereida's hand slightly in the process.

Sofia and Eternia wrapped the two babies in blankets before handing them to their mothers. They excused themselves to give the family sometime alone to bond. Outside the room, they were rushed by the other senshi, the queens of Earth and Serenity's family.

"Is Sere okay?"

"Are the babies all right?"

"Are they cute?"

The jumble of questions came at the two before Zephyra silenced them with a shrill whistle. Eternia kissed her girlfriend in thanks, before turning back to the group of people who wanted to know about the state of the Queen and the new princesses. "Sere is okay," Sofia started, "and the babies are beautiful. I will let you go inside in a few minutes. Leave them alone for a bit, they are bonding, and I am sure that Serenity will need some rest. Delivering twins is never easy, even if you're queen of the galaxy." The group gave an impatient sigh, but decided that the Mercurian doctor was right.

Inside the room, the two queens stared down at the little bundles in their arms. Nereida kissed the top of Serenity's head, "You did well my love. I am proud of you."

Serenity tore her eyes away from the perfect little gift in her arms to look at her wife and the small bundle in her arms. "I couldn't have done it without you my love." The two shared a small kiss, before a tentative knock broke them out of their own little world.

"Come in," Nereida called.

Delphia poked her head in, "Hey, can we come in and meet the new members of our group?"

Nereida waved the group into the room. Ikuto Tsukino was the first to the new family, checking on her daughters and her granddaughters. "How are you doing pumpkin?" She soothed, brushing hair out of her daughter's face.

Serenity gave a tired but happy smile, and nodded. Even though she was a queen, she still loved to babied by her mother and missed her family whenever they returned to Earth after visiting her and Nereida.

"What are you going to name them?" Beryl asked, looking down at the baby in Serenity's arms, while her wife stared at the baby in Nereida's arms. It was at that moment that the new princesses decided to open their eyes for the first time, as if they too wanted to know what they would be named. The entire room gasped and cooed as the princesses gazed upon their mothers' faces and their new family. Their eyes were a fantastic combination of both of their mothers' eye colors: blue-green eyes mixed with flecks of silver. As they looked around, they let out a little giggle before promptly falling back to sleep.

The room fell silent after that display before Aydan broke it with the unanswered question, "What are you going to name them?"

Nereida and Serenity looked at each other, before looking back down at their children. "Well," Nereida started, looking at the silver haired bundle in her arms, "I've always been fond of the name Serena." She winked at Serenity, who blushed straight to her the roots of her silver hair.

Still blushing, the queen looked down at the crystal blue haired angel in her arms. "Michelle," she murmured, "I like the name Michelle."

"Those are beautiful names," Brigitte said. All of the members of the room nodded in agreement. They lingered just a while longer before dismissing themselves. Each of them had rooms in the palace for whenever they visited, and so they retired to their chambers, leaving the royal family alone.

Sofia allowed Serenity and the babies to be moved back into their rooms but with explicit instructions that no "funny- business" to take place. Serena and Michelle were placed into cribs in the room next to the Queens' chamber so that they could be heard if they cried.

Back in their own room, Nereida held her love close to her as they thought about the events of the day. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear.

"For what?" Serenity asked, turning in her wife's arms to look at her fully.

"For giving me children, giving me a family, but most importantly, for loving me with your pure and kind heart. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I must have done something amazing."

"You did," Serenity whispered, kissing her softly, "You loved me, for me. That was all I ever needed, that was all you had to do." Nereida kissed her wife more fully, before silence descended upon them once more.

Suddenly, the silver haired one let out a little giggle. The teal haired queen gazed down at her wife with a question in her eyes. Serenity answered, "I guess I should thank you as well."

"For what my love?"

Serenity smiled, before moving her head so that there lips were only a breath apart. "For agreeing to be part of my new destiny, our new destiny." The two kissed passionately once more, before succumbing to the calls of sleep. Their family was finally complete, their destinies were met, and they lived happily ever after.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Yay! It's over... or boo... I don't know, but now I'll be able to concentrate on my other stories. Anyway, here's kinda what happened in the empty area between. It's not the 30th century, it's normal time. Serenity used the silver crystal to stop the freeze from happening which also caused the moon kingdom to reawaken as well as the Earth kingdom. People got their memories back, blah blah. Serenity's family spends half of their time on the moon, so do the scouts, the other half is spent on their own planets (Earth, Venus, etc.). Serenity and Nereida visit Neptune quite often (though they will have to limit that now with the littles ones).**

**It was also discovered/ remembered Nehellenia was Serenity's father's sister, so she's Serenity's aunt (that's why she said she's going to be an aunt again, actually a great aunt). Nehellenia ruled the shadow moon, which was actually the new moon kingdom, after Serenity's father died (Serenity was very young, like 1 when he died).**

**Everyone remembered their real names, and began using them (duh). The inner scouts are dating the four generals (big shocker with the way Minako went after Kunzite earlier, yikes, they didn't stand a chance).**

**And as for the names of the babies. I decided I would poke fun at the english dub a bit and used them, also "Serena" eluded to an earlier chapter if you recall.**

**Anymore questions feel free to ask. That is the end to this story. Be on the look out for my next fic. Defying Gravity. If you thought you knew Sailor Moon, be prepared to face the truth! (tehe) Anyway, it's slightly AU, still Sailors and stuff like that, I'm just not sure in what season it takes place, that's why it's AUish. Also, should I do Michiru again, or Minako this time? Or both? please tell me! Right now it's set for Michiru, but it could change...**

**Til next time readers, it's been fun!**

**Artistia**

**(P.S. Usagi and Michiru's wedding took place 1 year to the day after the final battle, as a celebration anniversary type thing for the day they overcome their biggest trial. Haruka and Setsuna were there; they were part of Michiru's "groomsmen" tehehe)**


End file.
